Behind Closed Doors
by RampantMemory
Summary: It's someone new, this time.. but who, and why? Who knows! WARNING: Contains Self-Harm, Mentions of Suicide, Mild-To-Severe Depression, Light Graphic Detail and Gore.
1. What Now?

**Behind Closed Doors: Chapter 1 - Now What?**

...Well, you honestly didn't expect _this _to happen.

Where relief was, there was now pain. Quite literal, sharp, throbbing pain. Everything felt so free for a brief moment.. the cool wind rushing past your body effortlessly, gravity smoothly but rapidly bringing you closer and closer towards your unknown destination. You closed your eyes and smiled, but not long before an abrupt **-WHAM!-** against the ground.

You had no idea how long you had been out.. all you know now is that 'Everything hurts' is a complete understatement about your current well-being. A couple loud groans and a pain-filled shout leave you before you manage to roll over onto your chest pushing yourself up before realizing that- Yep, one of your arms was broken.. forearm, great. Pretty sure your ankle is, too.

Even though pain is racing through your body you glance around at your new surroundings, wishing you had the sun directly on your skin again. Now you're at the bottom of some cave, on a mountain, in the middle of seemingly nowhere. Thank god adrenaline was coursing through your body or you wouldn't have even managed to get up.

* * *

When you started to limp, putting your weight on your left, not-broken foot, you wince and bare your teeth with each step. As you pass through an oddly-adorned stone-doorway, you spot another well-lit spot, tilting your head before stumbling back the moment a flower spontaneously sprung up from the dirt. That wasn't even the most bizarre part.

"Howdy! I'm Flo-"

"JESUS CHR- What the ffff...uck?!" You put more emphasis on the f, but got quieter as you started to realize that swearing wouldn't be the best idea in this situation, even if it's the most favorable in your mind.

Stumbling back caused you to hit the floor again, recoiling and grunting in pain, holding your oddly-bent left arm with your right hand while intensely staring at the talking flower. Those were the two words that were glued in your mind as the nerves through your body rewarded your dumb actions with pain. _Talking. Flower._

At first, it seemed like the flower didn't expect this at all.. like it was waiting for someone else. The flower cocked an apparent eyebrow, staring at your arm with fascination. "Golly, that _really_ looks like it hurts, pal! Need a hand?"

The flower offered a cute wink and a playful show of tongue, only causing more concern as panic left your mind. You cleared your head for the brief moment and covered your eyes with your thumb while the rest of your hand masked your nose and lips, shaking your head briskly before looking again.

..Well shit, this _is_ real. Either that, or pain is one hell of a hallucinogenic.

* * *

"...Think I'm gonna pass on that one, uh... _Mister Flower_." You raised your right hand and politely objected to the help, briefly looking around this room as well before holding on your left forearm again. Not much different than the other. Rock walls, rock-floor, rock-ceiling. The only thing that stood out was that patch of grass, the sunshine, and the now seemingly-irritated flower.

"Gee, seems pretty _**stupid**_ to refuse help with an injury like that.. and it's not 'Mister Flower', silly, it's just Flowey! Flowey the Flower." The word stupid was laced with frustration, but the rest of the statement seemed a little too friendly.. like, _creepy_ friendly. To be honest, you didn't exactly respond with politeness either after all, pain had it's way of blocking your idea of being kind.

"Well hey, where I'm from we don't exactly respond with painstakingly obvious comments like '~Oh hey, that looks like it hurts!~' either!" Your brow furrowed slightly in annoyance and it seems like the flower's did too, noticing you mocking it's shrill voice before retorting.

"Look buddy, you're not exactly 'where you come from' anymore, are we?" After that comment, the Flower's face completely did a 180 and donned a bright, friendly smile. "You're in the Underground, now! You'll need to know how things work down here!"

Ugh, that fake tone was so irritating, but what else were you going to talk to? The dirt? After about seven seconds you pinch the bridge of your nose before glaring at the flower with a clear show of distrust.

"...Alright, I'll _humor_ you. What do I need to know?"

* * *

**This is, in all honesty, my first attempt at writing a fan-fiction. **

**I guess I was just letting off steam and inner thoughts with this, but I wanted to see where it'd lead. I'd appreciate feedback and criticism!**

**I'd always like to improve on my writing and learn more, and I'd also like to know if anyone would be interested in reading more of this. I have quite a bit planned! I'll post chapter two soon after this one.**

**-RampantMemory**


	2. Flower Power

**Behind Closed Doors: Chapter 2 - Flower Power**

**"Ready?"** The flower energetically asked before finishing that question for you.** "Here we go!" **An odd feeling surged through your mind and chest, almost like something was being drawn out of you.

The adrenaline was slowly starting to wear off, but the moment you had accepted Flowey's offer for help, everything seemed to turn black-and-white.. Not even metaphorically, either. Your body, your skin, the ground, even the flower. Everything was oddly simpler..

That's when you noticed the heart in front of you, looking cracked and worn. You seemed a little empathetic, commenting on the matter. "Jeez, that thing looks like how I _feel_.. What the hell is it?"

Flowey seemed pleased, as if things were going it's way."Of course it looks like how you feel, dummy! That is your SOUL, the very culmination of your being! Your SOUL starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV.. and for your size, looks like you're a little lacking.~"

That last sentence seemed more of a quip than anything, especially with that smug grin on it's face.

* * *

Huh, so SOULs 'do' exist. You always thought that it was just some mumbo jumbo from religion, but looks like it's true.

"I'm guessing that it's basically my life, then? Explains why it's so cracked."

You cracked a bad jab at yourself and even the flower raised it's brow in confusion and slight concern, but seemed to stick to the track it had going after you added on another comment. "..So what's LV?"

"What's LV stand for? Why, LOVE, of course!" Flowey chirped that happily and innocently, before asking in a sweet but oddly condescending voice. "You want some LOVE, don't you? Don't worry, I'll share some with you!"

"...Yeah, gonna have to have a hard pass on that one.-"

You attempted to dismiss the offer again but flowey's smile seemed more strained as he quickly interrupted you. "-Oh come on, it's all on the house!~"

Abruptly, five odd, spinning pellets seemed to appear in thin air before moving around. "Go on, catch the friendliness pellets!~" Again with the condescending voice.. _Jesus_.

* * *

"Look, I said _'no'_, take that as an answer, dude." As the pellets flew by your head and body, the face of the flower instantly changed to something disturbing. Some odd, less-human looking set of eyes with a twisted smile.

"You catch on quick! .._That means this is going to be fun.~_" Without another warning a halo of the same pellets appeared. **"You idiot! In this world, it's kill or BE killed. Why would ANYONE pass up an opportunity like this!?"**

All too soon, the halo started closing in on you slowly while that twisted smile grew wider and larger. Something inside you seemed to curl up in defeat, but another part of you didn't want to let it end here.

**"DIE."**

A sick impish laugh came from the flower before the bullets disappeared, and an orb of flame knocked the flower into the darkness. The heat caused you to recoil and cover your face, keeping it shielded. Before long, you 'had' to support your left arm again, noticing a pair of white shoes approaching- No, were those _feet_? As the figure approached you noticed the purple robes with a particularly odd rune, but soon after a warm concerned voice commented on the situation, as well as your luck.

"_What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth.._"

* * *

**..With that, I present the end to Chapter 2! Not the end of the story by a longshot, but to be honest I'm thinking of what could potentially happen next. I have a general idea, but I'd absolutely love to hear what you guys think about the story so far.**

**-RampantMemory**


	3. Genuine Concern

**Behind Closed Doors: Chapter 3 - Genuine Concern**

That new, seemingly-empathetic voice caused a bit more suspicion given what you had just gone through with the first 'thing' you've met down here, but as the footsteps approached more, the figure stopped a few feet away with a frown of concern.

A goat-headed humanoid stood in front of you with a hand covering it's mouth slightly, staring at your arm and misshapen ankle. "Oh _dear_. Are you alright..? What on earth happened?"

From your sitting position where you last fell, you rest your left arm safely on a knee before speaking. "Hang on, hang on. Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me for letting it happen a second time."

*SEPARATE*

You had clear tones of pain in your frustration. After all, your arm was _still_ broken, and as was your ankle. The Womanly-Voiced figure lowered her hand and knelt for a moment, getting down to your level.

"I can promise you I mean no harm. I'll show you that there's no need to worry, my child."

..._'My Child'?_ The thought made you smirk internally. What am I, five?

She hovered her hands over your arm for a few moments, and during then an oddly green light seemed to flow from her hands before a green-colored flame left her palms and entered the area where your arm had been broken.

Just like that, your arm made a slow and abrupt cracking noise (Oddly painless, too..?) and seemed to straighten out.

When she moved her hands slowly down your body, your ribs felt less sensitive, and your ankle even did a quick -**Click!-** back into place. You were in disbelief! "What..? How did.. you..-"

*SEPARATE*

She interrupted by placing a hand on your shoulder and offering a very soft, genuine smile. "See? There is nothing to be afraid of. I am Toriel, caretaker of the RUINS." As she introduced herself, you felt it only fair to do the same. She just apparently healed you, after all.

"I, uh.. I'm.. 'Manny'. You still seemed in slight disbelief about the fact that she healed you, but when she took your hand and helped you up there was no pain in your leg and arm. "That's.. going to need some getting used to." You idly commented, still staring at your recently-fixed leg. 

In a new and slightly happier voice, she noted, "You are the first human to come down here in a long time. Come! I will guide you through the catacombs.. This way." She let go of your hand and began walking forwards, stopping after about 8 steps to turn her head to you.

You stood there and contemplated the recent events. This definitely screamed second chance, but even then your actions still lingered over you.. your decisions. Something seemed to keep you going though, and as you started to walk forwards you smiled your new friend, mumbling to yourself through a small part in your lips,

"...Well, here goes nothing."

*SEPARATE*

**I kind of didn't know what name to use for the protagonist, so I used one off the top of my head! It's something different, so I figured I'd give it a shot.**


	4. Puzzles and Conversation

**Behind Closed Doors: Chapter 4 - Puzzles and Conversation**

As you follow behind her and exit the previous room, another one is shown as she walks quickly up the stairs and into the next. You're drawn, however, to the mysterious twinkling light above the pile of fallen leaves. When you reach out and touch it you jump back as it flashes.

Thinking nothing of it, you continue on your journey and go up the stairs to re-join your guide. After entering you notice the odd stone door with a sign posted next to it, both looking rather old and a little worn.

Toriel grabs your attention by matter-of-factly saying "Allow me to educate you in the operation of the RUINS.. The RUINS are full of puzzles, ancient fusions between diversions and doorkeys-"

You smile and politely raise your hand half-way, jesting and saying in a light-hearted tone "Toriel, I'm well-aware of how puzzles work, I promise." She pauses for a moment in a bit of surprise. "Is that so?" Toriel seems to be a little unsure of what to do, then turns to you with another sweet smile. "...Well, would you humor an old goat-lady, at least?"

* * *

You inhale and exhale sharply through your nose, nodding and confirming with a playful defeated tone, "Okay, okay." She brightly smiles and steps on Toriel solves the first puzzle and throws the lever, causing the large stone door to scrape open. As you enter quickly behind her, you see a painfully obvious puzzle ahead with a 'CLEARLY' marked levers.

After Toriel explains this room, you swiftly flip the levers and follow suit after hearing her speak. "Splendid! I'm proud of you." As you enter the next room, you learn about monsters wanting to fight you, Toriel scolding a monster for attempting to attack you, and more puzzles beyond for quite some time.

Eventually, Toriel brings you to the end of a long hallway and notes that you must complete this next puzzle by yourself. Before she can run off, you gingerly grab her sleeve and speak up. "Toriel? Can you wait for just a moment, please?" With a puzzled look, she tilts her head and nods. "Of course. Is there something wrong, my child?"

You sigh and smile lightly, though it's clear for the sake of the situation it's just a smile. "Kind of..? I mean, I'm really appreciative of the help you're giving me but I'm a young adult, not a child. I'm in my twenties."

As you note your age she smiles and laughs lightly. "I'm quite aware of your age, Manny. But take it from a _very_ old, goat. This place is different from the surface.. Monsters do not exactly take kindly to humans, and I will explain why. For now, why don't we just get to my home and we can discuss anything further?"

Your smile seemed a little more genuine now. "..I'd like that, thank you." Before you even left the room she paused abruptly. "Oh! I had almost forgotten.. Here, take this. If you ever need to call, my number is in there."

She hands you a flip-phone and you take it with a thankful nod. "Woah, haven't seen a flip-phone in a **long** time.. since I was a kid."

* * *

After talking to various monsters, convincing Toriel you can solve disputes on your own, and buying.. '_Spider Donuts'_ Which were actually pretty good, you eventually made it to a large, leafless tree. Toriel seemed a little more energetic than her normal behavior. "Ah, we are here. Please come, I have a surprise." You raised an eyebrow out of curiosity but followed.

* * *

**To be continued! Nothing particularly special to write here. Just remember that the feedback given is highly appreciated, and as are all the messages!**

**-RampantMemory**


	5. Weights

**Behind Closed Doors: Chapter 5 - Weights**

The moment you enter Toriel's home, there's a change in atmosphere _immediately_. It's comfortable and so quiet. Somehow you just know it feels.. safe? Your entire body starts to relax slightly when you get there, but as it relaxes you get a heavy feeling in your chest, head and arms.. you remember this heavy, draining feeling well, but try your best to hide it.

Toriel notices the look on your face fade for a moment and can't seem to help her nature. "My ch-... _Manny_, is something wrong?" She corrected herself with a soft smile and as you looked over the smile seemed to instantly snap back in response? "What- Oh, I'm absolutely fine, and..." You give a quiet sigh and smile lightly whilst rolling your eyes. "You can call me 'My child' if you really can't help yourself." You fold your arms with a smirk and stare at her for a moment. She raises a brow and smiles a little wider herself, commenting "Oh? What brought you to that conclusion all of a sudden?".

"I guess.." You pop a candy you had taken from the bowl earlier in your journey into your mouth, chipmunking it and continuing. "I've got a _sweet_ spot for kind folks." It was quiet for a moment, but you didn't expect the laughter to erupt from her. You had a clear look of surprise from her outburst and smiled a little wider with your eyebrow raised, and soon after you gently sniffed the air. "What's that smell, by the way? A candle?" As she was coming down from her laughter she seemed a little shocked and covered her mouth for a moment. "Oh, goodness! I'll be right back!"

As she hurriedly speed-walked away into a separate room, you kind-of followed, staying in her living room. Once the coast was clear you let out a sigh and the weight came back, but heavier.. **much** more so. Enough that some pretty nasty thoughts started to float around your head.

* * *

_You're going to make 'another' person start to like you? Have fun disappointing them._

_Wow, you can't even 'kill' yourself right, let alone reach out for help? You __**are**__ a fucking loser._

* * *

More and more of these thoughts came and wedged their way into your consciousness, causing you to just stand there with an empty look of pure 'dread'. You eventually snapped out of it when a large hand...paw.. rested itself on your shoulder from the side, along with a worried tone. "You're shaking, and that look of yours... Are you alright?" You looked tired, and your head was completely tilted towards the floor before you turned to Toriel and responded.

"Just.. some bad thoughts, that's all. Particularly heavy, and I'd... rather not talk about it-" Toriel gently squeezed your shoulder and lead you to the table in the living room, sitting you down where a pie was rested, steaming gingerly as she sat down next to you. "If there's one thing I know, it's that holding emotions in like that can quite literally kill you, my child.. do you recall what we spoke about on the way here?"

"About what?" You asked in an exhausted but nonetheless aware tone. "About magic, dear. Everyone's magic is tied to their emotions, and the more negative, the more destructive they can be.. especially _self-destructive_ feelings. Not only can they drain you mentally, but they also lower your HP."

Suddenly, you recoiled as if she had just slapped you. You had a face of shock and disgust, but not towards her, towards yourself. Someone you had 'just' met about two-and-a-half hours ago already pointed out something you were trying so desperately to hide, and to make it worse, you _instinctively_ tried to lie.

"I don't know-" Toriel interrupted you again, but this time with a stern voice. Even though she was so friendly, she still towered over you by about a foot-and-a-half. "**Do not lie to me, my child. You may not want to, **but... this is the best way to heal." Even with the raised, motherly voice, she seemed genuine.. like she _actually_ wanted to help you. Out of fear and anger you gripped the side of the table and squeezed harshly, to the point where the corner was digging into palm pretty hard. It felt slightly relieving, oddly enough.. as if it cleared your head of all those negative thoughts.

* * *

You were quiet for a little bit, but that didn't stop Toriel from staring expectantly for an answer. You lower your head again and place both arms on the table, exhaling a shaky sigh. "Look, I... I didn't.." You paused as your guts twisted inside you, begging you not to let anyone know. "I didn't _fall_ down here, okay?" You answered in a slightly aggressive tone, but if anything you seemed ashamed. The expression bled out onto your face after you admitted that, but for some reason, you continued, and couldn't stop. "Things... weren't exactly going the best up there. Applying for jobs but getting nowhere, unable to pay rent, feeling like a burden.. I felt like going for a hike to clear my head, and after remembering the legend about this mountain I thought it'd be silly to climb it. I didn't have a plan for getting down, and when I eventually saw the hole I-"

A pair of arms interrupted your voice with a tight, warm hug. You tried to push away and aggressively spoke to her. "I didn't ask for _a fucking hug_, why are you-" The anger and defensiveness continued as your voice became more quaky and tremulous, and eventually your knees gave with a ***THUD*** against the wooden floor. Your arms draped down at your sides and you trembled. Tears had been streaking down your face a little while before this, but you had just now noticed.

..You weren't really a loud crier. It was always quiet and shaky, but always obvious. You could never hide when you were this low.

After about five or so minutes of just sitting there on your knees, Toriel quietly helps you up. With a shaky hand you grasp her sleeve, and when she welcomes you into the guest room you don't really spare any energy to look around.. the only thing you notice is a bed. After lying down, it doesn't take long before you're out like a light.

* * *

**I had a feeling the chapters were a little too 'short' before this one, so I'm trying to include more (but not too much) in each individual chapter. This one I was kind of afraid to post because of it's heaviness, so please give feedback on it. I'd appreciate it, a lot. I know not many read this, but I'm sorry this chapter took so long. Life's been a little.. heavy, lately.**

**-RampantMemory**


	6. Wanderlust

**Behind Closed Doors: Chapter 6 - Wanderlust**

It feels like I'm... floating? What is this, and more importantly, where am I? As you're figuring out these questions while you attempt to 'swim' through the air, an odd, inky figure seems to be standing on nothing. You pause and stare, and an odd white oval protrudes from the blackness with an odd-looking face.

"_Interesting. Something new, for a change?_"  
"What-" Before you finish that sentance, the smile widens and to white-dot pupils pop up in it's 'eyes'..  
"_Wake up, Manny."_

* * *

It's slow and steady, but sure enough your eyes open to a dim room. It's.. oddly childish, for a guest-room, but considering the past events this is like a luxury. Still, you have a feeling that you should at least _try_ to make it back to the surface. Even if you weren't doing so good to begin with, maybe this whole adventure could change your perspective? You shrug off the thought after a minute and sit up, stretching and rubbing your eyes.. they feel very heavy and sore, probably from- ... from earlier, right.

Once you rise out of bed quietly, you slowly creep towards the door and turn the knob silently, pulling the door back in the hopes to not draw attention, but it seems the door-hinge disagrees with your options. A painstakingly obvious creaking sound proclaims your awakening, and as you peek your head out with a guilty expression of the attempted sneakery you see... no one, surprisingly.

You take the risk and continue soft-stepping through the home since it seems you're in the clear. Already seeing the living-room, you take a step into the kitchen. Maybe some water will clear your head.. when was the last time you drank anything, anyway? You peek quietly through cabinets until you find a glass, turning the sink onto it's lowest, quietest setting, letting the pipe hiss gently as water slowly filled your glass.

Once you finish taking your time drinking it, you place the cup upside-down in the sink and start back for your bedroom, but you pause.. right next to the knife-stand is a small paring knife. All the spots in the stand are taken, and it seems a little lonely. You have no idea why, but maybe you should grab it? Just... just in case?

Before you reach the hallway you notice the obvious stairwell, and walk towards the railing. When you peer over you notice the same purple shading as the stone and brick outside.. Maybe it was a cellar?

* * *

Curiosity getting the best of you, you take a step down the stairs, glancing around you and over your shoulder. After you determine that it's safe, you continue down. It looks like it did outside, but there's a light cold draft. The hall goes on for some time, but eventually you reach a large stone door with a squared, oval-shaped room. You place your hand on the door and go to push, but it just doesn't budge. "Jeeze, how heavy 'is' this slab of stone!?" You mumble in slight frustration.

"hey, I'm not _'that' _heavy, pal. i've been dieting."

You silently recoil and hear the voice, replying in a quieted voice "Ah geez, I'm sorry! I didn't realize you were a living monster like the rock back by the buttons..!" You hear a chuckle and quiet sigh before a response comes.. rather quickly, too. "don't worry about it. people don't really stop to think if i'm a monster or not, they usually take it for _granite_." You take a step back once you practically 'hear' the smile behind the tone in that voice. "...You're not the door, are you?"

As you ask that in a deadpan voice, the other responds with another well-prepared joke. "that depends, if you're nice enough, i might _open up_ a to you a little." You respond with a quiet "Ba dum tss." along with a soft quiet laugh. "Didn't realize Toriel had neighbors. W-..Well, to be honest? It didn't register that this place would be bigger than just a hole in the mountain." You squat for a moment and sit with your back against the door, sighing heavily. "ouch, pal. a whole lot of folks _live_ in here, ya know?"

The comment registered swiftly and you were quick to apologize. "Y-Yeah, I.. fuck, I didn't even mean for it to sound that way, sorry-" Before anything goes further, you realize that you should probably get back up, no idea how Toriel would react with you snooping around her house, after all. "I, uh.. I think I should get back to bed before I get caught. Nice, uh.. joking with you, door-dude." You stand up and quietly yawn, taking a step to catch yourself before you hear your new acquaintance retort. "get some rest, buddy, and see you soon."

You walk off, not particularly sure about what they meant, and it sticks with you all the way back to bed, and then some.

* * *

**Whoever enjoys this, I apologize for making you wait. Life has been.. still not the best. I haven't had the energy to write in some time. I'm trying, I promise. I just hope you enjoy what I was able to dish up!**

**-RampantMemory**


	7. A Firm But Fond Farewell

**Behind Closed Doors: Chapter 7 - A Firm But Fond Farewell**

* * *

"Come now, Manny, you must get out of bed _some_ time today." The familiar voice of Toriel barely rouses you from your sleep, and you respond in the gentlemanly way of weakly swatting an arm through the air with a grumble. "...nnnnh . . . !" A small chuckle is given in response, and as she so 'cruelly' pulls the blankets from your body you respond my sitting up swiftly and covering your eyes and nose briefly with your hand. "Jesus.. how long did I sleep that had you worried?" Toriel gives a slightly-stern glare before saying, "Young man, I'll have you know it's eleven o'clock, already!" You give a bratty, teenager-esque sigh and slouch your shoulders before glaring at her with hazy eyes and a quiet, fatigued groan.

Once the both of you eat late breakfast at the table you kind of keep peering a Toriel for brief moments as thoughts come-and-go between chewing. _Why would she hide a door from me..? Or, have we just not gotten that far, yet? Maybe I shouldn't just abruptly misjudge someone_-

A question pulls you out of this thought-train abruptly. "Do you mind telling me what caused you to get up so late, last night, Manny?" As you look up, the expression Toriel has is of a parent questioning a child coming home late at night. You stop mid-chew with a closed mouth, trying desperately not to show 'that' face. The _'Oh God, Oh Fuck-' _face of panic, and respond with the first thing coming to mind. "I was.. getting a drink. Didn't you see the cup in the sink?" You try to play off the question with some relaxed tone, and it seems to work slightly. She seems relieved for the moment, and it puts you off even further. Why did she seem so serious about that.. was it trust? You smirk and play it off further by cracking a small joke. "_Ice_ said it was just a drink, _water_ you worried about, Toriel?" Seemingly out of nowhere she pauses completely ,and her eyes widen with a worse glare. You responded out of instinct, eyes widening in guilty consciece. Then she placed her hands on the table and stood up... as straight as she could.

_**Oh fuck.**_

* * *

Toriel's chair slides back rapidly before stopping the skidding across the floor. "Young man, do not **lie to me**. Where else did you go, last night?" Her voice was low, very stern, and cold.. colder than that draft from the door, last night. Caught on the spot, you slide back in your chair across the table, raising your hands half-way. "I-I was just..- When I was heading back to my room, I saw the stairwell and got curious, that's all-" She interrupted very quickly, answering with a slightly more aggressive tone.

"Did you go down there?" You tried to speak, "I was just-" but she interrupted with an slightly louder, perhaps even more furious tone. "**Did you go DOWN there?**" Instead of more fear, being a young adult, your own frustration slightly rose. You stood up out of your chair and attempted to straighten your own back, regardless if she was taller. "Christ, what's the problem?! Is there a hostage down there or something? All I did was walk up to a door and _talk_ to someone! You never even said I _couldn't_ go there!" The realization that she hadn't even suggested that caught her off guard, yet she continued.

"So if I did not tell you not to enter my room, would you do so anyway?" She questioned in a slightly more condescending tone, only fanning the flames. It didn't help that your stubborn nature caused you to fire back. "Hey, I know I shouldn't exactly be snooping around someone's house during sleeping hours but it fucking happened alrigh-" A quick halo of flame flickered for the briefest moment as she shouted at you. "**Do NOT use that language against me, child!**" In unnecessary defiance, you slam your foot against the chair and cause it to tumble to your left, hitting the ground. "WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO? SEND ME TO MY FUCKING _ROOM_ 'MOM'?!" You didn't mean to escalate.. you honestly didn't, but again, it happened.

It seems that comment and tone caught her off guard, so much so that her anger completely faded for the moment. As she paused, she could see your hands and wrists trembling. You weren't angry, not at all.

You were scared.

"I..." She quietly started, taking a step back. "I.. I am so sorry, my child. I didn't-.. I did not mean to let my emotions get the best of me, but.. I am afraid I'm not perfect." After saying that she took the moment to sit down in the chair still behind her, its legs slightly browned from the proximity of flame, and seemed to stare off in shock. You were still cautious even after her anger faded, but when she sat down with that look on her face it was clear that she wasn't kidding. "...This is my fault to begin with, don't apologize.." The tone of quiet surprise was in your voice as you said that, and she looked up with a glance of confusion.

* * *

You continue when her eyes meet yours, and you walk around the table towards her as you speak. "If I had thought before I just went down the stairs on a whim none of this would have happened. Besides, I kind of thought last night that maybe I should at least _attempt_ heading back up to the surface? I mean, I still have... ..family.. up there, and they might be worried." Toriel seemed to respond in a way you didn't really understand at first. "Please.. you must stay here, I know it's not much, but once you get used to the size-" She sounds... desperate? As she trailed off, there were more and more excuses as to why you should stay, but the last one caught your ear. "- he, ASGORE, will kill you."

Wait, what? "..and who's.. 'Asgore'?" The question seems to have roused anger in her again, but it seems more tired than before. "Asgore is the king of monster-kind, and he has vowed to kill every human that falls into the Underground.. he wishes to wage war on humans because of what they did, long ago." You seemed very, very confused. "Wait, what did humans do? Did a military force bomb you, or something?"

She shook her head and explained the story of the monsters, why the humans hated, or more correctly, _feared_ monsters for their potential power. It makes sense when she explains it.. you know people are stupid, but individuals can be smart. As she continues on about how mages trapped them underground with a magic barrier you seem in disbelief, but... extremely less so, considering the flower, the ghost, and all the other monsters you've encountered. Once she finishes, you remain silent for a brief moment before placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Look, Toriel. You've been a wonderful friend to me, more than most up there would have been as far as I remember, but I can't stay here forever. My parents.. well, they did the same. They sheltered me from almost everything negative but I finally resisted that and I'm finally able to fend for myself.. I should've been able to at a younger age, but, well, I can't change that." She seems so, so sad, and her expression keeps worsening before she lets loose a long sigh. "I... It is only right of you to feel this way. I am glad you don't think less of me for my actions, and I will let you continue forward." She stands up and wraps her arms tightly around you, and you do the same. It's a very, very warm hug, quite literally and metaphorically. You smile at the notion and let a single chuckle out before letting go.

She holds on to you for about ten more seconds before letting go and gently taking your hand. "Just one condition, please.." She asks, turning her head as she leads you down the stairs. "Uh.. sure? What is it?" "... do not come back." Her request baffles you completely, and causes you to stop in your tracks, making her slow but ultimately stop herself. "Whoa whoa, _what_? You can't expect me to just 'not' visit you ever again, can you? Uh, no. I'm going to visit you, and we're going to enjoy time together, and you can't do anything about that." You say that in a stern playful voice, hug-squeezing her side and glaring up at her with a squint. She smiles wide but still seems disheartened. "I... do not know, but I need some time to think about my actions. If I do not respond to your calls, please forgive me." Well, that wasn't a.. no.

Once you both reach the door she effortlessly pushes it open, and you squeeze her hand one last time, pulling yourself in for your own long hug. It feels.. painful, in a way, but you need to keep going. Some small, odd part of you is telling you to continue on.. to be ***DETERMINED**.

* * *

**Another chapter done! I'm going to shoot for longer chapters, but I'm always afraid I'll write too much and prattle on about unnecessary details. I'd really appreciate more feedback on any subject matter, please don't be shy!**

**-RampantMemory**


	8. Cold Snap

**Behind Closed Doors: Chapter 8 - Cold Snap**

As the stone door closes you're left with a sense of regret, having left Toriel on such a distasteful note. You glance at the phone she gave you and save her contact as mom as you walk forwards. You periodically glance up from the phone out of light bashfulness, then jump as you hear a familiar cheery voice. "Wow, mom, huh? You guys must have gotten along nicely!~" Your face paled ever so slightly, and you let out a drawn-out, "Oh for fuck's sake.".

Flowey seemed completely unphased, and let out an impish but nevertheless happy retort. "It's nice to see you again, too, pal!" That disturbing smile came to the flower's face as he finished that statement, quickly following with another. "Just because you spared all those monsters in there, you think you're special? Don't you get that if you stay that weak, _those monsters will jus u?_ What will you do then? Give up? Give _in_?" Before the flower continues it's mean-streak you interrupt it with a deadpan look and frustrated voice. "Listen you little yellow** fuck**, I don't know what you mean, but last I checked, you die, you 'die'. Second, **you** may need to kill to survive, but I'm not some manipulative jackass. People actually _like_ me." As you finish with those quips, your mind wanders down that path again.. _Do they? Do they really like you?_

While you trail off in thought, you're interrupted by the Flower screaming at you. "Did you even hear 'anything' I just said?! How have you not _died_... Yet? Some-" Flowey stopped abruptly and thought about what it just said, then got it's grin back, seemingly twice as wide. "I guess I shouldn't keep you. This is _much_ more entertaining to watch. Let's see how far you can get before it happens.~" The flower slinks into the ground like silk, leaving you there alone with your thoughts again, but before they can get the best of you this time you decide to head for the next passage.

* * *

The next stone door was easy enough to push, but the moment it closed behind you it slammed harder than the last normally did. As it shut, a blast of cold wind hit you, and the moment you realized the difference in temperature you instinctively went to go back into the warmth. The shock of cold stone caused you to pull your hand back from the door, and when you spin around again, the snowy-forest scene makes itself fully apparent. The wind dies down slightly but is still present, causing you to shudder very slightly. You wrap your arms around your torso and start down the pathway through the woods, glancing through the trees on either side of you.. they were really densely packed, almost no spacing between each tree trunk itself.

As you step over a sturdy branch, you bounce lightly to keep self-morale up, grinning to yourself but freezing once you hear an abrupt and loud *SNAP* behind you. It causes a small jump from you, and when your top-half spins around you gaze at the branch, but walk over after what you see. It's.. completely _shattered_, like confetti, even. Your pupils narrow and you gaze around quickly in silence, but the fact that you can't find any possible source of sound worries you further. Instead of standing around like a target you decide to press on, walking forward until you reach a bridge with an oddly large set of bars around it.

When you lean to your side to peer past one of the bars the abrupt sound of footsteps in snow behind you cause you to quite literally freeze up. As they get closer and closer your breathing stays frightfully calm, but your heart practically beats out of your chest once it comes to a stop.

"**human.**"  
Oh god.  
"**don't you know how to greet a new pal?**"  
I'm going to fucking die.

"**turn around and shake my hand.**" That last phrase sent the chills so cold down your spine that the snow felt like a warm spring day. It took about four seconds, but you manage to slowly turn around and extend your arm. Once yours grasps theirs, they squeeze and an abrupt ***PfffFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrrrrRRrrrrrrrrrrrRrrrr...tttttttt...ttt..!* **sound is heard, completely shattering the fear you once had. A snow-white face with an cheek-to-cheek grin was seen, and as your head clears itself of the immediate fight or flight response you notice that.. this person didn't have cheeks.. or a.. _face_, even?

* * *

"the old whoopee-cushion-in-the-hand trick. it's 'always' funny." You can't help but tilt your head with a smirk, and the moment you smirk your eyes widen a little. "...You're that guy that was behind the door. Door-guy!" Your grip loosens and you take a step back in slight surprise. "heh, well whaddaya know? told you i'd be seeing you soon, buddy. didn't expect you to be so tall, though." You were only 5'8 truth be told, but still this guy seemed shorter than you even expected as well. "S-So, uh.. I'm Manny." After the new monster pockets it's hands, they shrug and smile. "the name's Sans. Sans the skeleton. so you're a human, huh?"

"Wait, what? How did you know that-" Before you could even ask the question fully his smile relaxes and he lets out a single chuckle while glancing to the side. "that's hilarious. you know, i'm _supposed_ to be on the lookout for humans but, uh... i don't really care about that." Even having just met this person, you have the feeling they're telling the truth from their demeanor. "now, my brother, Papyrus, he's a human-hunting FANATIC. actually, i think that's him over there." he gestures to a much-taller looking skeleton with his hand over his eye-sockets, scanning the woods in a quite vigilant manner. "i have an idea. go through this gate-thingy."

Before you even consider it, you raise a brow and the short skeleton nods. "yeah, go right through, honest. my brother made the bars too wide to stop anyone." "..Alright, I guess?" You honestly didn't have much to say. You take a glance back to the far-away door to the ruins and sigh, walking across the bridge and into the next area. Before you can even look back, you can see the taller skeleton energetically marching over to the area and you dart your head slightly. "U-Uh, UH...-" "quick, behind that inconveniently-shaped lamp." You gaze over to a lamp the size of a small child, and you glare at Sans with a completely puzzled expression. "You're joking right?! How can-" The other skeleton soon comes into the view, but not before you dive behind the small lamp and curl up. This is absolutely ridiculous. There's no way he _won't _see you!

"sup, bro?" The other skeleton seemed much, much louder. "YOU KNOW WHAT 'SUP', BROTHER! IT'S BEEN A WHOLE WEEK AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T. RE-CALIBRATED. YOUR. PUZZLES! YOU JUST HANG AROUND HERE EVERY DAY! WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING?!" As you listen to the two of them, you get an odd feeling about the short one. "just staring at this really cool lamp. wanna look-" As he says that, your eyes narrow in shock and you glare at the short skeleton, mouthing 'Are you fucking _crazy_?!' Your head was clearly above the top of the shade, but after you mouth that the tall skeleton completely ignores you, stamping his foot in frustration. "YOU KNOW I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT! WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES THROUGH HERE-"

As the skeleton continues stomping, he glances over at the lamp and stares directly at you. "WAIT, WHAT IS THAT?" He stops stomping for a second, one eye-socket seeming to raise a brow, or.. that's what it 'looked' like. You froze like a deer, staring back at him with a blank face. "it's a lamp, bro, doesn't it look cool?" Almost like clockwork he folds his arms and glares back down to his brother. "THAT'S NOT THE POINT! WHAT IF A 'HUMAN' COMES THROUGH HERE?!" ..You're joking, right?! He.. he looked _right at you_! While the large skeleton continues reprimanding and shouting at his brother Sans stares at you for a moment, and winks before resuming looking at his brother, who seems to be going on about popularity. After a few more loud statements he storms off with bounce in his step!

* * *

"alright, he's gone, you can come out, now." Sans was facing the opposite direction, and the moment he said that you speed-walked towards him. "Were you _trying_ to get me caught?! My heart literally almost jumped out of my _mouth_!" He turned around and looked surprised. "whoa, humans can do that? cool." You had forgotten that monsters didn't really know much about humans other than what Toriel had said about our _'power'_ or whatever. "N-No, it was a figure of speech- Look! Just.. bear with me, alright? I have no idea where I'm going, I.. I just want to get home. I don't want to cause any type of trouble, because as far as I've seen monsters are really sweet folk." Sans had turned around fully, hands still in his pockets as he replied with a grin. "i don't know about that, some monsters can be real _grizzly_ individuals." The moment he made the pun you couldn't _not_. An ear-to-ear grin came on your face and you glared the other way, mumbling. "Jesus Christ.."

* * *

**Chapter 8 took me quite some time to think up! I didn't want to write too much, but looking at it, I think that it's just the right amount for the beginning of Snowdin! If there's any feedback or you find a typo or something, let me know! I'm trying hard to keep it correct in every way.**

**-RampantMemory**


	9. The Itch

**Behind Closed Doors: Chapter 9 - The Itch**

**[Warning:Unintentional+Intentional Self-Harm]**

"you oughta get going. he might come back, and if he does.." Sans grins again with an eye closed. "you'll have to sit through more of my hilarious jokes." You smile a little less with raised eyebrows, quipping back, "..and _that's_ my queue. See you later, I hope?" You ask rhetorically, walking through to the next area. Another one of those odd, glowing star, things. You once again put your hand into the center and you're filled with a sense of well-being, and this spot now feels oddly familiar. After the pleasant feeling subsides, you're left with that heavy feeling again, the same one from the discussion with Flowey. You make an attempt to continue forward, but two steps in, the feeling gets heavier and heavier.

Your head lowers and your shoulders slump. It feels like someone tied a 20-pound weight to your upper-half, and when you press your hand against one of the pine trees for support, it slips against a sharp already-snapped twig, cutting your right palm a bit. You wince and suck in air through your teeth, but oddly enough... after the initial sharp pain you feel a little more clear. You reach into your pocket and remember the small paring knife from earlier, pulling it out and staring at the small, thin blade.

There's no way this thing could do any serious damage to anyone. It was too flimsy for that, but out of curiosity you press it to the same spot in the middle of your palm and just hold it.. You contemplate the **ACT**ion you're about to take... but the moment you rest the hand holding the knife, the blood already there causes it to slip and deepen the cut. The sensation causes a quick aggressive grunt from your lips. Soon after the pain subsides, a warm light feeling floods your heart from the aftermath of the action. It feels really, really nice.. like you can think and function normally. Half a minute passes before the clarity subsides and the weight resumes it's place on your chest. You seem to be a little disappointed that it didn't last longer, but it didn't matter. You place your hand on a clear-looking patch of snow to clean the blood from your palm and fingers, scooping up handfuls until a small, half-melted pile of pink snow is present. You take a deep, deep breath, pocket the paring knife and continue forwards finally.

* * *

Once you pass the fork in the road, you see the two skeletons facing each other and talking. Instead of standing back, something inside you tells you again to keep moving forward. "...SAYING ABOUT UNDYNE-" Papyrus stops talking, stares at you, and back at Sans, who seems to do the same thing for about fifteen uninterrupted seconds.. during which you kind of just stare in disbelief until they stop. "SANS! OH MY GOD! IS THAT A HUMAN?!" Well shit, here we go. At least, that was your mindset until Sans spoke. "actually, i, uh, think that's a rock." You glance a little behind your shoulder and see a small boulder behind you and glare back at Sans as your shoulders drop. The taller skeleton miraculously replies simply with "OH." and his eyesockets narrow. You're practically mentally screaming '_WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS SKELETON!?_' before Sans asks, "hey, what's that _ in front of the rock_?"

"OH MY GOD!" Before he even continues, he hunches over to his side and places one of his gloved hands to his cheekbone before whispering loudly "(IS... IS THAT A HUMAN?)" to which Sans simply says "(yes.)". The ridiculous scenario is almost too painful to be a part of, but Papyrus exclaims in extreme giddiness. "I FINALLY DID IT! UNDYNE WILL-.. I'M GONNA-... I'LL BE SO... POPULAR, _POPULAR_,**_ POPULAR_**!" He briskly shakes his skull before putting a fist to his teeth and clearing his 'throat'. "***AHEM***. ATTENTION, HUMAN! YOU WILL NOT PASS THIS AREA! I, THE _GREAT_ PAPYRUS WILL STOP YOU! I WILL THEN, PROCEED TO CAPTURE YOU, YOU WILL BE DELIVERED TO THE CAPITAL, AND-.. I'M NOT ACTUALLY SURE WHAT'S NEXT. ...IN ANY CASE- CONTINUE IF YOU DARE!" He abruptly shows a bright smile and laughs admittedly the most heart-warming laugh and races off. "NYEH HEH HEH...!"

"...well, that went well." Sans smiled as you regain your former composure and approach with a puzzled expression. "He's not, uh.. going to beat the crap out of me or anything, is he?" The small skeleton shrugs with closed eyes for a moment, before looking back up at you. "i wouldn't rule it out, but don't sweat it, kid. i'll keep an eye-socket out for ya." Sans turns around and walks off, and you go to follow. Once you start however, you pick up your old habit of looking behind to see if anything was there. Out of the corner of your eye, you could've sworn you saw something staring at you in the forest.. It looked like.. like that thing in your dream. The ink-guy.

"Hey Sans, wait, did you see-" As you turn around mid-sentence, you stop, realizing that Sans was just.. 'gone', not even far ahead, just _gone_! Was he that fast? You blink a couple times, still in a bit of surprise from the disappearance, then shrug it off and start forward again. Encountering a few more... odd but memorable enemies. A large owl-like monster that enjoys telling jokes, one who has a thing for hats, and a poor guy who had been pranked hard! You can't tell 'exactly' when, but at some point during the separate encounters you had stopped calling them monsters and had begun calling them just.. people.

They were normal folk living their lives.. you can't really blame them for seeing you and outright attacking you, after all. Even with all of their attacks, you couldn't really bring yourself to fight back.. If they were as weak as Toriel said compared to humans, it would be just... cruel.

Maybe someone else could bring themselves to do it in some horrid, 'justifiable' way of saying it's a mercy for being trapped here, but not you.

* * *

After your final encounter with an admittedly funny blind dog and Sans explaining... 'ice physics' in a bizarre way, once again you come upon the skeletal duo facing you across a cleared-out field. The banter and situation goes on like normal, until Papyrus notices you and gains a bright smile as he explains the apparent puzzle before you. "OH-HO! THE HUMAN ARRIVES."He seems really, really happy for someone who has to hunt a human down, but that may just be how rare the occasion is? You contemplate that as the tall, extravagant skeleton explains the _Electricity-Maze_ as it's so elegantly called, but even after he tells you to start, you notice something and ask. "I, uh.. shouldn't.. 'I' be holding the orb, if it's supposed to shock me?"

Papyrus glances at the orb, the back at you for a moment. "OH! YOU'RE RIGHT, HUMAN! THANK YOU FOR REMINDING ME. THAT WOULD'VE BEEN A SURPRISE TO SAY THE LEAST." Papyrus trots over to you, THROUGH THE MAZE, no doubt, and places the orb in your hand, then rushes off in the same pattern. After noticing the path he left, you gaze at Sans with a smirk and a raised brow. He responds with two closed eyes and a shrug, and you start your way slowly through the maze

. Regardless if you had the path or not, you had no idea just how wide or narrow the passage was, and about halfway through your shoulder gets more-than-a-hardy shock. You remembered being an apprentice to an electrician for a year or so, but you don't remember getting shocked this painfully. It causes you to clasp your shoulder with your right hand and squeeze, only to recoil further in pain as the gash in your palm re-opens a little. When you rip your hand away from your shoulder it causes several droplets of blood to drip across the electricity maze's floor, and Papyrus simply gives a devious but still hearty laugh. "NYEH HEH! IT ISN'T AS EASY AS YOU THOUGHT IT WOULD BE, HM?"

Through your pain you grit your teeth and shudder before standing back up. "Y-...Yep, this is a really clever puzzle, man. I'm surprised I even got this far..!" You meant that as a half-jest, but the skeleton's eye-sockets widen and his smile somehow gets even _brighter_. "W-WOW, REALLY?! YOU MEAN THAT?" You seem a little surprised, but you nod and can't help it. "Yeah, it's clearly very well-thought-out." Papyrus stares at Sans who grins back lazily. "see, bro? told you it was a good one." Something about Papyrus made you feel as though maybe you didn't truly need to.. well, _fight_ him? You certainly didn't _want_ to, anyway.. just look at him! After a few more well-acted steps to make it seem like you were going to walk into a 'wall' again, you made it through following his faint footprints.

"INCREDIBLE..! YOU SLIPPERY SNAIL!" You smile lightly, gazing at your palm and responding while slightly out of breath from the small amount of pain. "Yep, that's me..!" Papyrus placed his mitten-clad hand on his jaw and ponders for a second. "YOU SOLVED IT SO EASILY... _TOO_ EASILY! HOWEVER, THE 'NEXT' PUZZLE WILL NOT BE SO EASY! IT WAS DESIGNED BY MY BROTHER SANS! YOU WILL SURELY BE CONFOUNDED! NYEH HEH HEH HEH!" He laughs triumphantly for someone who had their first puzzle solved, but you shrug it off. You again approach Sans and scoop up a small handful of snow, packing it for the moment in your right hand and holding the snowball against your gash. "hey, buddy. thanks for this, my bro looks like he's having fun. by the way, uh, last i checked, getting shocked at that rate doesn't tear skin. you alright?" Your heart stops for a moment and you respond on-the-spot. "OH, yeah, I placed my hand on a pine-tree eariler and didn't notice that there was a sharp twig. Pressed down too hard and slipped."

The skeleton takes a gloved bony-hand and moves the snowball for a second before slightly wincing. "that's a pretty deep cut, you should really eat something." You don't really piece the two statements together and you look at him with a puzzled expression. "I.. what? How would eating-" You pause and recoil 'very' slightly, using your left hand to grasp your stomach. It had been quite some time since you last ate, and even then, all you had were some scrambled eggs. "Oh _god_ am I hungry.." Sans chuckles twice and only replies, "hey, if you make it to snowdin town try the cinnamon bunny, it's actually not bad." You gaze down at your palm, then back up to Sans. "I guess so, but that doesn't explain how eating will help my cut-" Once you look back up, he seems to be gone _**again**_! You groan out of frustration and shout "SANS!" for a moment, before sighing.

* * *

**I felt like I was on a bit of a roll, so I wanted to keep going! Two chapters in a short while, I'll probably work on a third too! I hope you all enjoy the story so far. It'll get even more interesting further in!**

**-RampantMemory**


	10. A Small Quiet Town

**Behind Closed Doors: Chapter 10 - A Small Quiet Town**

Countless bizarre 'battles' later along with a 'Gauntlet-Bridge' as you've taken to naming it, you come across a large sign with colorful lights strewn across the poles with a colorful and warm [WELCOME TO SNOWDIN] written on it. It's.. it's a whole_ town_! Certainly they wouldn't all be violent here, right? On the contrary, actually. As you walk into town, you see some of the monsters walking the streets and they wave at you with smiles.. even ones from your previous battles! The Snowdrake you had faced earlier approached, placing an arm on your shoulder. "Hey guy! Sorry for earlier. Everyone seemed excited that we had seen a human, so-" You interrupt and raise your hand with a smile. "Hey man, don't even worry about it! I get how it is, honest. I'd feel the same way too if I were trapped down here." He seemed a little relieved, like you would have still been mad but you know yourself that you had no time to hold grudges like that, unless they were _really_ serious.

After passing conversation with the Drake, you wave him off and check out the Shop immediately on your left. When you open the door you're greeted with a tall rabbit-esque woman folding her arms. A smile is ever present as she welcomes you and you return one. "Hey there, stranger! Welcome to Snowdin Town. Nice to see a fresh face here, it's been a while since someone new came around." That figures.. It's probably really tight-knit in this community, and seeing as no one new probably ever comes around it's probably gossip-worthy. "Hey there. I actually got word that I could get something to eat here? Haven't really eaten in a day, but I have money so I can at least pay!" When you mention the 'day' bit, her eyes seem to widen and she raises her brow in disbelief. "Why on earth would you go so long without eating?! You ain't homeless or anything, are you?"

You briskly shake your head no and go to respond, "No no, I just fel-" **WAIT..!** You can't just tell people that you fell down here! That could cause all SORTS of trouble..! "I... forgot?" You sheepishly rub the back of your head with a guilty smile, and she rolls her eyes. "Well whatever the case, you did come to the right shop. You sigh with relief, check what the shop has for sale and get an idea. "I'll take.. the bandana and a.. Cinnamon Bunny?"

* * *

As you pay the nice woman a moderate sum of gold and leave the store, you find a nearby bench to quickly sit on. You inspect the wound on your hand, and it doesn't exactly seem to be closing yet.

_"that's a pretty deep cut, you should really eat something."_

The memory of what Sans said briefly came to mind, and you gaze at the steaming cinnamon bunny and take a bite. The sweet and savory icing combined with the bread practically melts in your mouth, and you make a quiet but awkward groan of delight as you chew and swallow. By the time you scarf the whole thing down your hand tingles, and as you stare at it the wound closes, but only slightly? It seems less.. 'open', but there's still a redness around it, larger than you noticed before. It should be okay, right?

***You tie the bandana around the wound and try to forget about it for now.***

Once you continue further down town, a small yellow monster dashes up to you with excitement and greets you energetically. "Yo! You're new here, right?! Where'd you come from, New Home?" You pause and blink for a moment. "I, uh... yeah, New Home. Sorry if I seem quiet, I'm just.. tired." The kid tilts his head with a clearly confused but interested expression, and seems slightly understanding. "Aw, I get that! It's a long way from New Home anyway.. What brings you here?" As you try and think of another explanation, you see a dog throwing giant cubes of ice in the far background, and other people just.. living. It's really humbling to see people trying to survive in their own way and being content with the little they have.

"...Yo, _dude_!" You flinch and your head snaps back to the kid, and with that you smile knowing he had caught you off guard. "Oh! Sorry! Just... ..exploring. Speaking of which, think I'll get back to that for now. Catch you later, kid!" The kid turns tail and goes to run off but face-plants. You flinch abruptly and take few steps forwards. "Jesus kid, are you-" He energetically leaps up off the ground and smiles wide. "Yeah I'm fine, don't worry! I actually get that a lot, because I don't have arms, but I'm okay. See ya later, dude!"

* * *

When you start off again, you spot two notable things; An oddly thick fog masking presumably the other side of town, and another one of those yellow, glowing stars. As you approach it as usual you go to extend your hand, but forget that this time it's in front of someone's house. Comically enough, when you look up from extending your hand out Sans is leaning against the house with a raised... 'brow', if that's even a thing, and a smirk. He also has his other hand extended and asks, "we doing the lazy Macarena, kid?"

You pause and smirk with the dumbest face, groaning in defeat as the smile plasters itself between your cheeks. "Oh my _goooooooood_, I hate you." Your eyes roll lightly and your smile continues to widen even as you say that, and even Sans smirks wider. "okay, okay. i was gonna make another one, but looks like the _jig_ is up." After the surge of calming energy flows through you and makes you feel better, you press your thumb to the bandana covering your wound and flinch a little bit. It's tender, maybe it didn't heal fully yet? "uh, hey, kid? not sure how the surface is, but i'm pretty sure bandanas go around your forehead."

"Yeah, I, uh... thought it'd be good as a makeshift bandage." You shrug and run your thumb over the bandana and lightly suck air through your teeth from the tender pain. "How did eating that Cinnamon Bunny... thing.. help heal me, anyway? That tasted and felt great!" Sans smiled and shrugged as he pocketed his hands. "monster food is made of almost the same magic, and the pure energy flows to where your body says that it needs it to heal. but.. the fact that the one on your palm isn't fixing itself is unusual, but i'm not an expert on how humans work exactly, considering your the first one down here in a while." He winks and smiles simply and you shake your head in understanding. "Fair's fair, I guess I'm a bit of an anomaly or something down here, yeah?"

"that's an understatement." Sans quipped with a smile as you started to walk towards the fog, but before you get far enough he stops you for a moment with a hand on your arm. "if i were you i'd keep your eyes peeled. i have a feeling your not going to get through the next path so easily." You stare at him for a moment in confusion, but your eyes widen subtly once you get a slight idea of what he's talking about. Papyrus, maybe? He catches this and winks, and you smile lightly with a bit of obvious worry on your face. "Don't worry, I'll get through it no matter what, the way I'm meant to." You smile and nod at Sans, and his smile actually seems a little genuine.

As you finish off with Sans you take in a deep breath, exhaling and starting through the fog. It's colder and denser than any fog you've previously felt, and it's off-putting to say the least. Even the sound outside the fog seems to get muffled by the thicker air around you. Each step makes it quieter and colder. Being in such a constricting and sensory-depriving area makes you slightly panic, and that feeling you had gotten when you faced Toriel was back.. terror. Absolute terror of the unknown, and being cornered in such a claustrophobic state always made you jumpy and shaky. As you look around, you bump into something and hit the ground. You catch yourself with your hands, and the momentum causes the bandana to slip away letting your hand slip against the snow. Clasping your wrist and groaning, you can barely make out the fact that the cut had opened 'again' because of your carelessness. Seems you strayed from walking straight by accident and wandered into a tree.. nice job.

"AHEM- **HUMAN. . .** W-WAIT, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Papyrus spots you on your ass in the snow, gripping your wrist and baring your teeth towards the re-opened wound in your hand. You look over after noticing the voice, seeing the tall skeleton walk over with hands gingerly clasped to his breastplate. "OH DEAR. YOU HAVE EATEN, YES? THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND THE HUMAN SURELY CANNOT DO BATTLE WHILE YOU ARE INJURED AND HUNGRY!" He had that sweet, challenging little smirk on his face, and even just being there seemed to slightly ease your pain. You try to show a smile but the stinging pain from your wound still overpowers the sensation. "I'm- I'm quite alright. I had a nice cinnamon bunny for breakfast, Papyrus."

Papyrus places his red-gloved hand on his chin, pondering for a bit before folding his arms. "ABSOLUTELY NOT.", he exclaims with one raised finger. "THE GREAT PAPYRUS REFUSES TO FIGHT AN OPPONENT WHO IS NOT READY TO GIVE HIS ALL! IT'S DECIDED!" Papyrus effortlessly grasps your arms and lifts you up onto your feet. You almost fall back down, but you had '_just'_ managed to catch yourself before realizing what Papyrus said. "Wait, what's.. decided, again?" Papyrus grins wide and places a hand on your shoulder, simply exclaiming. "YOU'RE INVITED TO HAVE DINNER AND SLEEP OVER, OF COURSE!"

"Wait, WHAT?" You ask in a slightly raised and obviously confused tone, along with a concerned face. "Why would you allow me in your house? I'm a human, remember? Don't monsters hate humans?" Papyrus waves a hand and squeezes you when the arm on your shoulder wraps around you from the side. "NONSENSE! THE GREAT PAPYRUS DOES NOT HATE ANYONE HE HASN'T MET YET!" He carries you in this awkward position back to the house and out of the fog, opening the door and setting you down. "SANS, I'M BRINGING A GUEST IN!"

* * *

**With that, Part ten is out! It took so long due to precautions with the Covid-19 infection going around my immediate area. Considering I'm on the front lines working in a grocery store I have to sanitize everything at home, and take extra time cleaning where I am so I don't spread anything. I'll try my hardest to stay safe, and put out some more parts for those of you stuck at home. Please stay safe. **

**Love, RampantMemory**


	11. Long-Winded Confessions

**Behind Closed Doors: Chapter 11 - Long-Winded Confessions**  
**[TRIGGER WARNING: SELF-HARM]**

Papyrus is oddly delicate for an armor-clad skeleton, to your surprise. He puts you down gently on the welcome mat, hops inside and gestures to a shoe-stand next to it. "NO SHOES, INSIDE, PLEASE!" Something about that always-friendly voice fills you with a bit of ease, even though he _is_ considerably loud. You slip your battered work-shoes off and place them delicately on the stand, hoping no one will ask. Afterwards you stand and stretch, studying the insides of Papyrus' home. For lack of a better term, it's '_homey'_, if that's even a word.. You look up momentarily to find Sans with his hands on the arm railing, with a lazy smile and one hand raised with minimal effort for a wave.

"sup, bro? bringing work home with you?" Sans asks with a smirk, causing Papyrus to grumble through his teeth. "YOU AND I BOTH KNOW THAT MY WORK 'ALWAYS' GETS FINISHED BEFORE MY SHIFTS, AND NO, THIS IS DIFFERENT!" Papyrus exclaims, matter-of-factly with his finger pointed upwards again. "THE HUMAN IS INJURED, AND I REFUSE TO ALLOW A BATTLE WITHOUT BOTH OF US AT OUR BEST! RIGHT, HUMAN?" He turns to you with a bright smile, as if that was the perfect option for this scenario. You blink and very briskly shake your head, not having expected to be called on minute one. "Wh-**Oh**. Yeah, a wise and very kind move on your end, Papyrus. It's just a small cut, though, so I'm sure it'll be good in no time." You raise both hands, showcasing the wound and smiling in a sheepish manner.

The tall skeleton leans down to inspect your hand, squinting while taking his gloves off. "HOLD STILL FOR A MOMENT, PLEASE." His voice is surprisingly gentler, but without fail is still a couple decibels higher than necessary. It's certainly one of his quirks though, and admittedly, it's starting to grow on you. His two long bony hands grasp yours by their fingertips on each side of your palm. "HMM... YOU _HAVE_ EATEN, RIGHT HUMAN? SANS MENTIONED EARLIER THAT YOU HAD A CUT BUT ALSO THAT HE HAD SUGGESTED SUCH A THING." You nod slightly and smile a little more sincerely. "I did eat, yeah.." A sigh escapes you as your shoulders untense slightly, and you continue. "..and Sans? Where have those _been_ my entire life? They're 'amazing'." Sans smiles wider and walks down the stairs and shrugs. "they've always been there. you just need to know where to look to find great places, and great people." Sans winks again, but afterwards his eyes fixate on the wound on your hand. "so, if you ate, why isn't your wound closing?"

* * *

When you shrug, the two seem puzzled. "I 'did' eat, I promise. There's no way I could fake eating that thing." Papyrus smiles and idly comments. "IT IS RATHER NICE AND FLUFFY, ISN'T IT?" You nod happily and peer over the hand being held stationary. It doesn't look much different.. the redness is still there, but it's really, really tender now. Papyrus grazes it with a finger and feels your hand tense slightly. "AH, SORRY. THIS IS- HM.." The sudden realization hit you, and you can't help but ask. "So.. how is eating food supposed to heal my wound? I noticed the nice feeling I got earlier, but I figured that was just from putting something in my stomach." Both skeletons, one at a time, look up from studying your hand. They both stand up and Papyrus lets your hand go for a moment. Papyrus placed a fist in front of his mouth and cleared his throat.

"MAGIC IS VERY TRICKY WHEN IT COMES TO HEALING, HUMAN.. WHEN A MONSTER CHOOSES TO ATTACK, THEY NEED TO _WILLFULLY_ WISH HARM ON THE MONSTER- OR IN YOUR CASE, HUMAN, IN QUESTION. THAT IS WHY SOME MONSTERS' ATTACKS SEEM WEAKER THAN OTHERS. MONSTERS DON'T TYPICALLY WISH TO HARM OTHERS.. HOWEVER, IN YOUR CASE, MONSTERS NEED ONE MORE SOUL TO BREAK THE BARRIER TRAPPING US IN HERE."

You pause and tilt your head. That makes sense.. the more you attempted to befriend some monsters, some got more aggressive, and some even flat-out tried to fake hits on you. "That.. I understand that, I suppose.. but what does that have to do with my cut?"

Sans stands up as well from staring at your wound, placing a bony-hand on his brother's humerus and interjects. "he didn't finish. healing magic is the same thing, but in reverse, kinda? the food we eat down here is made mostly with healing magic.. the physical part only being there so you can chew, swallow, that sort of thing. after you eat the magic stored inside the food spreads to wherever your body directs it, like bruises, broken bones, and cuts." As Sans finishes that part Papyrus squats this time, seeming a little concerned. "THAT'S WHAT I'M SLIGHTLY CONCERNED ABOUT.. THE FACT THAT YOUR BODY SEEMS TO REFUSE HEALING THIS BIT MEANS ONE OF TWO THINGS. THE FIRST BEING THAT YOU DO NOT WISH FOR THE WOUND TO HEAL, BUT THAT CAN'T BE TRUE RIGHT?" As Papyrus asks that question you immediately raise your brow in concern and shake your head. "Uh.. no? It hurts, and I really wouldn't willfully wish for a cut to stay open like that."

The answer you give doesn't seem to clear any worried faces. Even Sans seems a little confused. "that's, uh... that brings us to the second conclusion; that wound wasn't an accident." Papyrus turns his head over towards his brother and gives a lighty frustrated look. "SANS, THE HUMAN WOULDN'T POSSIBLY WANT TO-" Your foot shuffles idly, and that causes Papyrus and Sans both to see you sporting an uneasy face, not looking them in the eyes. They look back at each other with concerned faces, and Sans turns back to you to ask, "..buddy, you okay? something you want to talk about?"

* * *

You raise your hand at first and start off by saying, "No no, everything's-" but even _you_ can't finish that sentence. After a long pause, a sigh escapes your lips and your shoulders slowly slouch. "..Yeah, I suppose I should talk to someone else about this." Papyrus places a hand on your shoulder and guides you to the couch, sitting you on the end and himself in the middle. Sans rests an arm on the back of it, standing and leaning in towards you. "so, what's eating at you, human?" Papyrus sat up straight for a moment, stating "OH MY GOODNESS.. WE HAVEN'T EVEN EXCHANGED NAMES!" You blink with raised eyebrows and shake your head lightly. "Oh, right. I'm-.. Oh, wait, Sans, didn't you get my name?" Papyrus glances over to his brother with a raised brow, and the shorter skeleton just grins wider and wider.

"SANS-"  
"i'm surprised you remember, but to be honest.."  
"DON'T. YOU. **DARE**"  
"not _manny_ people ask me that question."

Papyrus leaned back into the sofa with his hands over his eyesockets, loudly groaning and stomping his feet on the ground. "OH MY _GOOOD_, SANS!" You can't help but laugh just a small bit, considering the low mood _you_ brought on- No. Not those thoughts, not right now. Later. Your thoughts are interrupted by Sans lightly nudging your shoulder with his elbow. "so what's up?" When Papyrus turns his head back to you, he places a bony hand on your shoulder, commenting "IF YOU DON'T WANT TO, IT'S ALRIGHT." A conflicted expression fills your face as you feel your guts churn from fear, but you interrupt that thought yourself. "No. I.. _need_ to get this off my chest fully. It's not a pretty story, but I may as well tell the truth." You sigh and rub your face with your hands for a moment, before starting.

The two of them lean in a little as you bring up memories of growing up in poverty, going from school to school and not making that many friends, if any at all.. memories of eating every _other_ day because of money issues with your parents. One smoked too much to care, and the other had a habit of getting very violent when she drank. Frequently. You tell them about the moment you completed highschool and how you got your own apartment and job, only to have constant rent increases to the point of being homeless and losing everything.. about how you gave up finally, and climbed Mount Ebott. Finally, you finish with how your 'fall' wasn't really a fall after all.. it was planned. You jumped. When you finish your long-winded story, you seem not to cry this time in the middle of it. You notice you're still shaking like a leaf, though.

* * *

After your last statement, it's dead-silent in the living room for what seemed to be a long, long time. You look over from Sans to Papyrus, and before you can say anything Papyrus places an arm around your shoulder and squeezes you from the side. The silence is abruptly broken by you saying "Please, _please_ don't pity me." The both of them look at you in confusion for a moment, then to each other. "we're not pitying you, buddy. honest." You grab your arm and squeeze it in embarrassment, having opened up like that. Papyrus notices and taps your shoulder. When you look up, he offers a considerate smile. "IT'S NOT PITY, IT'S EMPATHY, MANNY." Without warning, you hug Papyrus with a squeeze for a brief moment, but as you let go you realize he's still holding you. "Hey, uh, Papyrus?" Sans is watching with a smirk, but before Papyrus says anything the three of you hear the grumbling of your stomach.

"I TOTALLY FORGOT, I WAS GOING TO COOK FOR YOU!" Papyrus let go and had the biggest look of disappointment you'd ever seen on a skeleton's face. It was sweet, though, that he cared so much! A glance out their window shows empty dark streets.. looks like it's 'night time' for monsters. "It's alright, don't worry! I guess if it's not too much trouble, breakfast in the morning?" As Papyrus ponders this idea, Sans gets up and walks towards the door. "if we're not cooking.."

"..wanna go to grillby's?"

* * *

**This one felt long-winded, but I hope it's a good read! I want to try and post a little more now that almost everyone is cooped up due to the Covid Craziness. Leave a review, inbox or anything if you have feedback!**

**-RampantMemory**


	12. Fireside Conversation

**Behind Closed Doors: Chapter 12 - Fireside Conversation**

"UGH, ABSOLUTELY _NOT_. SANS YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I DETEST THAT PLACE. IT'S DARK, GREASY AND PROBABLY CLOSED BY NOW, ANYWAY." You look between the two and seem a little confused, but piece together that it's probably an eat-in spot of some kind. "aw, come on, paps. manny hasn't really eaten anything today, and i could go for something myself. at least come for the company?" Sans smiles and leans in towards his brother, but Papyrus closes his eyes and folds his arms. "ABSOLUTELY NOT, I REFUSE TO SET FOOT IN FAST-FOOD PURGATORY." His mood oddly switches on a dime as well, smiling and turning his head to you for a moment. "I'LL CERTAINLY COOK BREAKFAST FOR ALL OF US TOMOROW MORNING, THOUGH! YOU TWO... _TRY_ TO ENJOY THAT PLACE, AND DON'T STAY OUT TOO LATE!" Sans shrugs with his usual lazy smile and turns to you. "i think you'll like the place. you like burgers?" At this point, you don't even have to say anything. The mention of the word causes your pupils to widen slightly and Sans' smile widens. "well, that says everything. come on, buddy, it's not that far of a walk anyway." As you spot Papyrus putting a plate of spaghetti in the microwave his head turns and he seems a little surprised. "WOW, NO SHORTCUTS OR ANYTHING?" Sans head perks and he grins even wider. The kind of grin you make when you're purposefully trying to irritate a sibling. "oh hey, great idea, paps. i didn't even think of that. come on, follow me." Sans gently grabs your hand without warning and says, "don't let go, the first time's always rough."

"The first times wha-" You didn't understand the last bit, but in a literal flash of brief light you're dizzied and blinded for about two seconds. You instinctively cover your eyes and hunch very lightly, but by the time your vision clears you're in a completely different place. It's a restaurant? No.. it's a _bar_ of some kind, but it seems relatively empty except some familiar faces in the corner. The dog-sentries from before are sitting at a table together playing poker, ironically enough. The blind one is wiggling his cards in front of his face, and by the time they all look up they smile and wave at both Sans and you before going back to their conversations. As you fixate on the prospect of dogs playing cards You bite your lower lip so as not to laugh.

"...Picking up something for dinner again, Sans?" An oddly.. 'crackly' voice says from the counter. As you turn your head over to the counter you squint briefly from the light adjustment, but notice a bright figure in a black-and-white suit. More importantly, as your eyes adjust you notice one little detail; _HE'S ON FIRE?!_ The glasses on the head of this monster are pointed downwards at a cup they seem to be cleaning, but the moment they look up there's a long pause for the moment as they stare straight at you. Sans breaks the uneasy silence by saying, "yep. paps actually forgot to cook because we had a guest. figured i'd show him the best spot to eat around here."

***You take a step forward and try to introduce yourself. **

"Uh, hi. My name's-" You're interrupted again, but by a jet of flame shooting 'right' past your head. It dissipates as quickly as it was created, and thankfully you're not hurt. You instinctively stumble back and blurt out, "..ffF**FUCK!**" before raising your hands to each side of your head. A hand is on the bar causing a scorch mark, and the other pointed towards you directly, but before anything else can happen Sans stands in front of you. "woah, _woah_, let's not get too _heated_, fellas. my friend here's a good guy, he won't cause any trouble." The figure pauses for a long moment and then slowly lowers his hand, moving the other and grabbing a rag to wipe up the burn-mark on the wood.

* * *

"see? everything's fine." Sans reassured, casually walking up to the counter before hopping up on a barstool. He turns his head and beckons you with a hand. "come on, buddy. things will _simmer down_ once you two start talking, i'm sure." Your eyes dart between the two before you slowly start walking towards the counter. Eventually you take a seat before you hear Dogamy speak up. "Come on, Grillby! I recognize the smell of a good boy anywhere, and that right there is the smell of a good boy!" Greater dog pitter-pats their paws on the table and lowers it's head towards Grillby in a cute little whimper.

Grillby stares at the dogs, the back at you for a moment before speaking. "...Sorry about that. Word gets around, and so do rumors." You look to the side for a moment before nodding. "..I totally get it. It's happened almost non-stop for today." He abruptly shakes his head no and continues after his long pause. "... It's not alright. The least I could do is get you something to eat, on me." Sans chimes in as he rests his head on one of his hands. "aw, come on, grillbs. you never help _me_ out like that." Grillby folds his arms and glares at the short skeleton before you but in. "Nope, not a chance. I'm ordering, but you better believe that I'm paying, no exceptions." The flames from Grillby's body seem to have calmed down ever since that attack, and you swear you can see a bit of fire raise like an eyebrow before he nods, pulling out a pen and notepad. "I guess I'll get.. a cheeseburger? If you can, can it be slightly less than medium-rare..?" Grillby seems to automatically nod to that and quickly scribbles it down, looking at you and motioning with his hands a cup and pouring. "..OH. Uh, do you have, uh.. whiskey?" Both Grillby 'and' Sans look at you with a raised eyebrow. "Not like an entire _bottle_! Just a very small glass with ice, that's it..!"

Grillby silently nods and turns to Sans, who automatically just states "the usual. fries and some ketchup." As he turns and walks into the back, Sans lightly yells "you're the best, grillbs." Soon after, he turns to you with both hands resting on the bar. "let's talk, pal. nothing serious, just chit chat, y'know?" You rest a hand on one leg, and the other atop the counter, turning yourself in your stool slightly to face Sans a little better. "Alright then, shoot. What do you want to know?" Sans thought for a second as the sizzling and cooking noises began from behind the wooden door. "got one.", Sans says and snaps at the same time. "what's your favorite.. food. _ever_." Your eyebrows raise for a minute and you lightly smirk. "Oh man, that's a toughie." It's silent for about four seconds as you sport an amusingly serious face in regard to that question before responding, "...Chili. Nothing pre-made, but when I made it from scratch."

Sans smiles a little more and chuckled once. "nice answer. your turn to ask 'me' something."

* * *

The passive and unusual questions go by for another five or so minutes.. things like '_Do skeletons need air?' 'why do human nails and hair slowly grow non-stop?' _and little things like that. Grillby comes out and places a surprisingly good-looking burger in front of you, along with a bottle of ketchup and a plate of fries for Sans. Once the steam wafts up to your nose your eyes dilate practically twice their size, and a loud gurgle comes from your stomach in anticipation. Your face flushes red as you smirk and cover yourself with your arms. "Oh god, sorry! I just haven't eaten today." Grillby's flames brighten for a moment when as he watches and listens with a tilt of his head, and before you ask why Sans buts in to the silence. "the brighter his flames are, the happier he is, and when folks enjoy his food."

You look to Sans and the Gentleman-Flame himself with a lightly surprised face. "Really? I'm the same way! I used to cook for my friends whenever I'd have them over, and I always enjoyed hearing them and watching them scarf down whatever I made." Grillby nods silently and stands up straight for a moment to look off, then rushes to the back counter briefly. You spot him grab a glass and pour it. OH! The whiskey, right. He places about two-inches worth of whiskey in a short glass filled with ice. "Thank you very much, sir!" Grillby raises a single hand and his flames brighten in the silence. "...Please. Call me Grillby."

The first bite out of the burger is pure. **Heaven**. Despite the fact that you haven't eaten in almost a full-day with continuous exercise the savory taste cause you to sigh shakily when you start quickly devouring the burger before Sans places a hand on your shoulder. "hey, why not _enjoy_ it?" You turn over after swallowing the third mouthful and blush with a bit of embarrassment, setting the burger down to take a sip of the whiskey. You sigh with your eyes closed and smirk again. "Yeah, sorry. Just hungry, and something this fantastic doesn't come often." Sans actively laughs for a second and nods. "so what you're saying is, even with the surface, this is one of the best burger joints you've been to?" As you turn your head to Sans you jokingly glare at him and say "Oh my god, _**yes**_? This place would practically explode with customers up there if.. i-...if.." You pause and think for a moment.. about how the entirety of monsterkind are trapped in a place purposefully by humans. "...right. There's got to be some kind of way though, right?! A type of machine or-"

During your attempt to think of a solution, you hadn't noticed the dogs getting ready to leave, or Grillby's silence, but you're actually interrupted by him. "...Don't worry. The Royal Scientist is working on a surefire way to get out of here, and she's definitely making progress. I just hope that if you're headed that way, you can make it to New Home and talk to Asgore peacefully. He wishes to wage war on humans when we're free...-" You freeze in a bit of realization and stare at the counter as Grillby talks, and your face locks with a bit of fear and doubt. You're not aware but about four minutes go by before Sans taps your face with a bony finger. "hey manny, you uh, you alright?"

"I don't think I can do this, Sans. I know I'm probably the first... well, human, down here in a while but I don't know if I can make it that far. I'm just a guy, not some fighter or smooth-talker!" As you doubt yourself, Grillby waves lightly to get your attention, and you patiently stare before he responds to you. "...From what I've seen and heard, you're a funny and friendly person, Manny. If monsters this far have lightened up to you, there's no telling how many more friends you can make." For reassurance you look back to Sans who is currently- "A-are you **drinking** the ketchup?!" It keeps going down and down until the empty bottle clinks lightly against the bar, and your face pales. As he wipes his hand with his sleeve he nods. "yes i was, and yeah buddy, grillby's right. stop doubting yourself so much okay?"

A sigh escapes your lips and you nod to that statement. Haven't heard that before. After everything is said and done, you look to see you still have about half of an admittedly enormous burger left. "Is it okay if I pay and take this to go? There's no way I'm wasting this." You glance at your unfinished drink and exhale, before sharply inhaling and sucking down the cold, watered-down whiskey. The glass hits the bar and you inhale again, briskly shaking your head as Sans laughs. "..your face is _hilarious_." You jokingly push at Sans shoulder as mock-wipes a tear away with his finger. "Oh har har, Sans!" The bill comes to about 70G, and you happily leave 85 for a tip. (That was admittedly almost all of your money, but regardless you think he deserves more.)

You exit the bar and head back to Sans' which you now realize was an UNECESSARILY SHORT WALK to have used a shortcut. Eventually, once you're back inside Sans helps set up the couch with a blanket and pillow, and starts for the stairs. "if ya need something, just knock on papyrus' door, alright? sleep tight, kiddo." After you turn off the TV the house is quiet, and almost fully dark. The faint dark-blue light combined with the snow adds a sort of glow to the windows, and as you lay down you spot something outside. You shake your head in disbelief and speed-walk towards the window and peer outside.

***It looks like a flower...?**

A bright-yellow flower in the snow? No way. In disbelief you rub your eyes a little forcefully and look back to see nothing where it was. You sigh and relax, telling yourself you just need some rest. You're safe, and with new friends.. it's going to be okay. As you tell yourself this as you stare at the ceiling from the sofa you smile. A very warm feeling fills your chest and you could swear you had heard a low-pitched humming before you're out like a light.

* * *

**The more I write, the more the story begins to unravel, and I don't want to reveal too much to soon.. **

**Don't worry, it'll get a LOT more interesting than what it currently is. Just be patient. :)**

**-RampantMemory**


	13. Breakfast with The Brothers

**Behind Closed Doors: Chapter 13 - Breakfast with the Brothers**

'Where am I...?'  
When you open your eyes you find yourself in the center of Snowdin Town, but oddly enough, it's... raining? The light pitterpatter quickly turns the snow a translucent gray, melting and congealing in icy slush-mounds and revealing a verdant, green grass underneath. Too verdant, given the fact that it was beneath snow, but given that this mountain has some odd magical energy flowing through it you don't second-guess much anymore. As you notice the grass starting to straighten on it's own in an incredibly speedy manner, the denizens of the town seem really uneasy and all rush to various houses. They slam the doors and you swear you can hear them locking. With a turn of your head to a few houses the various monsters seem to gather near their windows and stare at you in fear. Did you do something..? You look down at yourself not noticing anything different, but your eyes dart to the grass, seeing a few vines slithering through like snakes towards your legs. They quickly spiral up your shoe and you instinctively try to yank away, but the few vines that snap are replaced with thicker versions, even with a few thorns.

Without thinking you bend down, trying to pull and free yourself from the foliage, but your hands soon become entombed in the vines and they travel up your arms. "W-What the fuck..? Get off.. get off, get off!" The thorns scrape and scratch, some even digging in rather harshly. You writhe and the noises you make slowly increase in volume, and as your head sways erratically you look directly in front of you, seeing Flowey with the cruelest of grins.. Once again you try your hardest to free yourself practically using all your strength to flail and yank with both arms and legs.

"LET ME GO, YOU LITTLE FREAK! **FUCK OFF!**" You repeat the phrase 'fuck off' several times before you turn and gaze to your right arm, seeing the vines creep more rapidly to twirl together, forming a point. It aims at your cut and looms, and you can't help but flail even more and scream in a panic. The collective tendril of vines backs up and _lunges towards __**your hand-**_

* * *

You awake still screaming and flailing in a panic, but in two seconds you slowly calm down and realize that you're being held down on the couch. Your screaming stops a few seconds after the realization that you're being staring at by a pair of very worried skeletons. You can 'feel' how out of breath you are and as the skeletons continue to hold you down you can't help but ask, "So, uh... I kind of had a bad dream, but judging from the reactions you two have I'm guessing it was an outie and not an innie." Papyrus seems more worried. Sans definitely seems so, but in an oddly 'more curious' type of worried.

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT, HUMAN? YOUR SCREAMING WAS QUITE... LOUD." Papyrus asks with an empathetic tone, lightening his grip but still staying hunched over. Sans grip remains on your arm and leg, but once Papyrus lets go his grip loosens and lingers for a brief moment. "no kidding, buddy. you had quite the workout too, and good thing because paps really wanted to go all-out for this breakfast." Sans smirks and gestures with his thumb over the back of the couch. As you sit up with a sigh you see a whole table full of oddly... 'dinner-esque' foods like pasta, lasagna, there's-... There's a 'lot' of noodles on the table.. almost exclusively, barring meatballs. "Whoa.. that's.." You pause and search for a word, practically feeling Papyrus' gaze from the side without seeing him. "...That's great, I'm starving, man." Papyrus happily walks off to the kitchen with the largest smile you've ever seen. Admittedly, a nightmare like that 'would' build up an appetite.

Before you stand up you stretch and slide your legs off the couch. Aches and pains radiate through your extremities and the annoying phantom-pain of fake injuries from your dream remain, _despite_ you being aware what they are. You groan and stand up. "Maybe that's what happens when- ...I didn't even drink that much, man." Sans notices your pause and self-targeted statement and shrugs innocently before Papyrus turns to you with a raised brow. "OH! I'VE NEVER REALLY BEEN A FAN OF ALCOHOL MYSELF, BARRING THE RARE SPECIAL OCCASION." Even tired that sounded silly, and you respond with a smirk and a playful tone. "I meant I had a very small glass of whiskey. Not enough to get drunk or even tipsy.. just something with the burger." Papyrus 'brow' furrows and he folds his arms for a brief moment. "OH, I SEE. WELL... ALCOHOL OR NOT, PROMISE YOU WON'T SCARE US LIKE THAT AGAIN, ALRIGHT?" You nod silently with the smile still present. It makes sense that he'd ask. That 'was' the first impression of you, after all!

The thought of you bringing the mood down has always been a constant lingering paranoia, but whenever it was truthful or seemingly so you always felt considerably worse when the idea struck you. "so manny, what made you so, uh..." Sans' white pupils dart up and down your body before continuing with a perplexed look. "...sweaty?" You hadn't realized it yourself, but the moment he mentions it you place a hand on your forehead and run it to your temple. That's... yeah, yuck. Your face scrunches slightly in disgust. "Ugh, you're right.. Do you guys, uh.. have a shower?" Papyrus turns from a plug-in skillet on the counter to answer. "OF COURSE WE DO, HUMAN! EVEN SKELETONS NEED SCRUBBING! SPEAKING OF WHICH, WHEN THE HUMAN IS DONE, SANS, YOU HEAD IN THERE YOURSELF." Sans responds by slumping back onto where you previously slept, groaning in mock-defiance as you ascend the stairs. "oh come on, bro, i'm plenty clean, see?" He lifts his t-shirt to showcase his lower half, but being higher and behind him you don't see. The only thing you hear is Papyrus from the kitchen, shouting. "OH NO YOU DON'T. YOU BETTER GET IN THERE AFTERWARDS OR I'LL CLEAN YOUR CLOCK! NYEH HEH HEH!" You hear the pride in his voice, and before you shut the bathroom door you make out Sans saying, "i'm finally rubbing off on you, i'm so proud, bro."

You can practically make out the humorous argument between the skeletons before you start the shower. The bathroom seems practically normal for a skeleton-dwelling, despite the lack of shaving equipment, and.. well, shampoo. It doesn't take long considering the fact that you don't want to keep Papyrus' waiting, and just as you towel up you notice a pair of clothes already on the sink. It's a blue short-sleeve shirt that seems way too baggy for your weight, and a pair of tight-fitting sweatpants.

* * *

By the time you make it downstairs, Sans is at the table with Papyrus who's still wearing his chef's hat. They're both chowing down, Sans with coffee and a few meatballs and Papyrus with a plateful of Lasagna. "AH, HUMAN, FRESH AND READY FOR THE DAY I SEE!" The tall skeleton happily pipes before taking a forkful of noodle-and-sauce. Sans raises his coffee mug after a swig. "so, manny, want to tell us what spooked you last night? bad dream or not, could help to get it off your chest." While taking a seat at the plate set up for you Papyrus scoops a heaping literal ladle of spaghetti onto it, nodding in agreement. You wave your hand and disagree in a light manner. "Oh it was just some dumb dream. The snow in Snowdin was grass, I was trapped in some vines. Dumb flower..-" Papyrus finishes 'swallowing' before staring in interest. "a flower, huh? echo flowers can be kind of creepy yeah, but they don't have vines." You take your first bite of the spaghetti and, believe it or not, it's... it's really good! After Sans mentions an echo flower you raise an eyebrow and talk mid-chew. "An echo flower? What's that?" Sans just smirks at how hungrily you chow down and Papyrus shoots a conflicted glare. "MANNY, PLEASE. AT LEAST FINISH SWALLOWING. ECHO FLOWERS ARE THE BLUE FLOWERS THAT MIMIC ANY SOUND OR SPEECH PRESENTED TO THEM! THEY MIMIC EACH OTHER TOO, BUT EVENTUALLY THE PHRASE GETS MIXED AND JUMBLED UNTIL THEY WHISPER NONSENSE TO EACH OTHER." You nod in surprising satisfaction to the answer, and shoot another question, this time politely finishing your mouthful of food.

"...by chance, can those flowers be... yellow?" You hear Sans' loud slurping come to an abrupt halt, followed by Papyrus rubbing his chin. "I.. DON'T BELIEVE SO. BUT- DREAMS CAN MAKE THINGS SEEM DIFFERENT THAN THEY REALLY ARE!" Sans shrugs and winks at you. "Maybe I didn't see an echo flower, then? ...Either way, yeah.. a dream is a dream I guess." You mostly say that to yourself while staring at the plate. Incredibly enough, the meal is almost completely finished by Papyrus, who effortlessly downs the dishes. You manage to have a plate and a half. "So what happens now..?" As you help Papyrus by bringing dishes as he washes, he sports a conflicted face. "TRUTH BE TOLD, I WAS PLANNING ON HAVING YOU STAY HERE UNTIL WE FIND OUT, BUT I'M GUESSING YOU WANT TO RETURN TO THE SURFACE. NO DOUBT YOU HAVE FAMILY WAITING FOR YOU-" He pauses, recalling your description of the two and continuing. "I.. SORRY, HUMAN." You raise your hand and smile. "Hey, you forgot, it's cool! It happens!" Even you are totally understanding of that. "I.. as much as I don't want to, I guess I 'have' to..? But, aren't you supposed to capture me? I don't think it'll be good for either of us if I just 'waltz' out of here, Papyrus, and I don't want to fight a friend.." Half-way through the dishes, Papyrus stops the water and looks at you. "A.. FRIEND?" Papyrus smiles at you very sincerely, before realizing the truth of the situation hand. "OH DEAR, YOU'RE RIGHT.. HOW ARE WE GOING TO..." Papyrus thinks before a wide grin plasters his face. "NYEH HEH HEH! I'VE COME UP WITH A MASTER PLAN! WE'RE GOING..." Papyrus pauses to lead you in, Sans too raising a brow and seeming interested.

"...FAKE A FIGHT!" Wait, WHAT? Your eyes practically pop out of your head. "Papyrus, that's-! ...T-...That's a great idea.. actually." For some reason you automatically went to call the idea ridiculous, but that turned out sounding like a solid plan. "I... okay, I'm in?" Sans stretches and stands up finally from the table. "eh, why not, i'm in too. technically we're 'both' sentries, so I should at least try to capture you." Sans again shrugs and you can't help but smile back. This could work out!

* * *

**It's been quite some time since I last wrote, but that's only because I managed to snag a good-paying job. Downside is that it's 40 hours a week, but I'm not complaining! I never forget to write but I'm trying to write to the best of my abilities. I refuse to write sub-par content because I'm tired. Count on me to continue no matter what. I promise I'll start pumping out more soon, even more so during these trying times for those stuck at home.**

**-Rampant Memory**


	14. An Unexpected Arrival

**Behind Closed Doors: Chapter 14 - An Unexpected Arrival**

"Wait, so..."  
Forgetting the specific reason behind why you're faking a battle, you continue with a confused face. "..Who exactly are we staging the fight for again?" Papyrus smiles and says matter-of-factly, "UNDYNE, OF COURSE! SHE'S THE CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD, AND SINCE I'M JUST A SENTRY, SHE'D.." Papyrus trailed off for a moment with an uneasy face, but Sans continued the sentence. "she wouldn't be the happiest in the world. she, uh, takes her job _pretty_ seriously. bit of a mean-streak, too. i guess you'd say she throws-" Papyrus' head instantly snaps towards Sans' direction with a scowl. "DON'T. EVEN. THINK ABOUT-" Sans starts laughing mid-pun, placing a hand on the side of his skull. "..a tempura tantrum!" You don't understand immediately but you can acknowledge the pun with a smirk at least. As Sans continues to finish up his laughter Papyrus glares the other way in clear discontent.

You all eventually head outside and continue towards the fog, the skeletons quipping back and forth. The other side of the fog looks completely different from town, a different color entirely even. It's more of a bluish tinge than the black cave-ceiling of Snowdin, and you can swear you see something glowing! You all finally come to a stop in what seems to be a purposefully flattened-out area before the apparent land-bridge to the next area. Instinctually you stand at the far end facing the next section, the skeleton brothers both continuing further until they're what seems to be ten feet from your perspective from the bridge. "HUMAN." Papyrus starts in a surprisingly low, dramatic tone. Sans pupils disappear to showcase an eerie glare before saying something himself. "to have gotten this far must have taken skill and bravery." Not saying anything, you steel yourself for the fake fight with an odd feeling. You were 'okay' at acting, but to dodge real attacks? "UNFORTUNATELY, YOUR BRAVERY IS IN VAIN, AS WE REFUSE TO LET YOU PASS. FOR THE SAKE OF MONSTER-KIND, YOU WILL SURRENDER, OR BE TAKEN BY FORCE."

A moment passes and you feel a chill run up your spine. Papyrus voice was _cold_. Either he's 'really' good at acting or you made him mad, somehow.. Sans too, actually they both seemed to be putting their all into this. Why shouldn't you, then? You take a deep, shaky breath before shakily exhaling. "N-No. I'm not going to surrender. I'm going home if it kills me, but I refuse to fight anyone! Just let me leave!" Your voice is laced with obvious fear, and Papyrus picks up on this. "NERVOUS, HUMAN?" Papyrus voice is back to it's oddly giddy and boisterous tone. He winks very subtly at you before continuing. "YOU SHOULD BE. NO ONE HAS PASSED PAPYRUS, LET ALONE THE DANGEROUS DUO THAT ARE THE SKELETON SENTRIES!" ...Oh thank _god_, it 'is' still a staged fight. "Bring it on, bonehead!" You spread your feet and get ready to move, and the moment you do the tall skeleton shouts, "SANS, QUICK, DON'T LET THEM THINK! ATTACK!" Sans' head quickly jerks back up to stare at you, and he swiftly throws his arm out and extends his palm. A bone comes rushing out from behind him!

...But it literally just flies four feet and then tumbles into the snow.

"welp, can't blame me. i tried." The short skeleton shrugs and closes an eye with a lazy smirk. Papyrus is clearly unamused. "UGH! FINE! I'LL DO IT MYSELF!" Papyrus turns his palm towards the sky and raises his arm, and immediately a flurry of bones comes rushing from the ground towards you. You launch yourself instinctively out of the way, watching the bones thud quite harshly against a sturdy pine tree. The entire body rumbles, causing the tree's loose pine-needles to trickle and flutter downwards. "HOLY CHRIST, MAN!" You glare at Papyrus in disbelief, but the moment your head turns towards him you realize there's already another flurry heading towards you! You scramble off the ground and push yourself up, running to the side and watching them come to an abrupt halt. Realizing you should keep your eye on Papyrus, you turn around only to have a single bone thud abruptly into your stomach. It doesn't impale you, but it feels like the equivalent to getting punched in the gut.

A rather loud "_GurRRRHHH..._" Sound comes from your mouth as the wind gets knocked out of you and instinctually take a knee, recoiling. "YouuUUhh..!" It should've clicked that some hits should at least land, but you kind of only half-realize that as a second bone painlessly sweeps the knee you were on, leaving you face-first in the snow. "STAND AND FIGHT ME HUMAN! IF YOU DARE, OF COURSE. NYEH HEH HEH!" Sans just watches the situation with his hands both in his pockets, leaning against a tree-trunk and winking at you. The pain faded quicker than you imagined, and having an idea, you ball up your fist to scoop up some snow. When you go to stand, you use your hands to push yourself up but fling the snow in Papyrus' direction. He effortlessly dodges it, turning to watch as it falls back down. "IT'S GOING TO TAKE MORE THAN THAT TO OUTSMART THE-" As he turns back his speech is interrupted with a snowball to the skull, leaving him silenced with a finger still raised in the air. The silence is long before he slowly wipes his eyes with a red-gloved hand.

"YOU CLEVER LITTLE RASCAL, YOU!" Papyrus instantly raises a couple more mixed patterns of blue-and-white bones. The next two minutes feel like twenty due to the exertion, and as the two of you strain yourselves you both stare at each other while panting for air. You wheeze a little due to the idea of being a little less-than-average. You're not 'fat', you just don't really exercise much, that's all. Despite that, you struggle to stand straight up and cockily manner, 'just' able to pant out, "What's wrong... Papyrus? Got... any fight.. left..?" Papyrus' stops his own panting for a second and stares at you with a playful 'Oh, it's _on_.' smirk. You smile in return and steel yourself, cracking your neck and starting to catch your breath finally. Paps stands up himself, stretching and seeming as ready to go as when he first started. You go to take a step forward before being struck from the side from a previously unknown bone, causing you to tumble and roll. Papyrus flinches subtly in turn and has a face of worry, but you place both hands on the ground and force your upper half up. It's quiet for a moment, but your head darts up after a sharp inhale and from pure instinct, you just let out an angry howl towards Papyrus' direction and start to bolt towards him. He smiles happily rather than proudly, and just as he squats to prepare another attack you both skid to a half when presented with an abrupt halt to your battle from a sudden blast of flame in between the both of you.

"Do not harm a **single** hair more on that poor human's head, you**_ wretch!_**" That... that voice!

* * *

A hooded, purple-robed figure stands behind you with burning fists balled at their sides. They remove their hood and stand proud and tall, glaring at the two skeletons. It's... _**Toriel?! **_Papyrus stares in pure surprise, and Sans stands straight up with his hands at his sides in shock and what seems to be defense. Immediately, you try to diffuse the situation, turning around. "**W-WHOA, WHOA! Toriel!** We're just sparring, I-I promise! These are- are friends of mine, I-I-I swear!" You nervously stutter and place your hands in front of yourself like you would to calm an animal which causes Toriel's glare to snap to your for a second as she squints before lowering her fists to her sides. She sighs for a second before simply stating "..Very well, child, but why on earth are you fighting them? I thought you said you did not wish to harm monsters?" but not before you run up and hug her. "Of course I don't! I'll explain in a second, b-but What're you doing here?! I thought you were going to stay in the ruins!" As you mention the Ruins Sans perks up and chimes in, walking towards her. "the ruins, huh? you don't say." Sans' tone is curious as well as oddly pleasant, and as you look up at Toriel she seems to be staring at Sans with curiosity. "That voice.. Are you..-" Sans smirks slightly and quietly says. "knock knock."

"...Who is there?" Toriel responds in turn, and from what you can tell she seems a little hopeful? "snow." You raise an eyebrow and look between the two, and back at Papyrus who silently shrugs, for the moment. "Snow who?" A smirk slowly rises on her face in anticipation, and on Sans' skull too before he responds. "..snow point in pretending you don't know who i am." An abrupt howl of laughter can be heard from Toriel as she places a hand lightly in the middle of her chest and hunches over, and you yourself smirk at the change of events. You eventually back up a few steps from Toriel and gesture a hand to the two skeleton bros. "Toriel, this is Sans, and 'this' is Papyrus." Papyrus stands up and poses with his hand on his collarbone. "YOU MEAN THE _GREAT_ PAPYRUS, HUMAN!" Toriel still squints with a scowl at Papyrus, but stops once you say, "We were staging a fight and we both kind of got into it like a sparring match, that's all. Except.. I wasn't really sparring, I was kind of dodging." You laugh a little before hunching slightly and grasping your stomach. "Damn, Pap, you really got me off guard with the stomach-one, dude." You smile through the pain sincerely as you compliment, only causing Papyrus to seem even more proud.

"NONSENSE, MANNY. YOU'RE RATHER QUICK ON YOUR FEET BUT YOU CAN CERTAINLY BE FASTER. FEAR NOT! THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL TRAIN YOU TO BE AS AGILE AND UNPREDICTABLE AS A WHIMSUM!" He marches towards you and takes a knee. "PLEASE LET ME SEE YOUR LOWER-STOMACH REGION SO I CAN HEAL IT?" A thoughtful smile comes to your lips and you lift the shirt they gave you, showing a few purple-and-black spots already forming. Papyrus hovers his hand over them and concentrates seriously for the moment, and the gloved hand starts emitting a slowly-growing green light! It feels really warm and calming, and as you watch your lower half the bruises and welts seem to sink inwards into nothingness. "..I'll never get over how awesome healing magic is, man."

Sans finally walks up with his hands in his pockets, facing the three of you. "pretty nifty, huh? on another note, i, uh, think that this looks like a fine-enough staged fight." He gestures behind himself with a thumb, and as the three of you turn your heads Toriel lets out a quiet "..Oh goodness.." before speaking up. "Ah- Manny! Why on earth were you trying to stage a fight with your friends?" She turns to Papyrus with a confused and concerned expression, and he answers happily and matter-of-factly. "OH! IT'S SO THAT WHEN MANNY JOURNEYS INTO WATERFALL, UNDYNE WILL THINK HE FOUGHT ME AND MANAGED TO SLIP BY! I WAS GOING TO TELL HER THAT HE DIDN'T ATTACK AND ONLY FLED SO THAT THERE WOULD BE NO NEED TO PURSUE HIM!" The skeleton finishes with a pure smile as if nothing in the plan was wrong, and realizing word-for-word what he said you think that there _may _be a few holes in the idea.

"Well I do not know who this Undyne is, but I can promise that she won't hurt a hair on this man's head. Human or not, he just wants to go home." You pause for a moment as they begin walking towards town, but eventually join them. You're unusually quiet during the walk back, thinking about what Tori had just said. While it's true that you did want to go back to your old ritualistic life of go-to-work-and-go-home, something about this place.. about the fact that they have no choice in the matter of living the way they do strikes you. Sure it seems normal, but they deserve more than just a cave system- "MANNY? YOU'RE BEING UNUSUALLY QUIET. ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" An abrupt loud question interrupts your train of thought and you shake your head briskly. "Wha-? Oh! Just getting lost in thought, that's all. Nothing serious, just one of those moments where you space out, you know?"

* * *

You all sit at the dinner table and make light-hearted introductions. Jokes are made, laughs are shared, and more pasta as well! Admittedly you choose mostly meatballs. Carbs are good, but you've always had an affinity for meat. As you go to grab a few pieces with your fork Toriel notices the now-smaller wound on your hand. "Oh goodness, Manny. Where on earth did you get _that_?" As she gestures to the hand holding the fork you pause mid-way through the meatball and a clear expression of fear plasters itself on your face. "manny, uh..." Sans started, looking at you for the moment. He reads the subtle permissive glance before you turn back to the food and sighs. "manny did it to himself. thinks he's not worth anyone's time-" Toriel interrupts politely for the moment with a simple. "Ah, it is that.." Her face shows mothersome concern, and Papyrus seems to be completely concerned as well. "I did not expect it to be this.. well." She pauses and places a hand on your shoulder. "Forgive me, please.. I did not expect it to trouble you to this extent." You're silent and straight-faced for a few seconds before answering. "Yeah.. sorry for killing the mood. _Again_." Your shoulders and head lower a touch before Papyrus interjects. "NONSENSE, MANNY. IT'S A SOUR SUBJECT, YES, BUT IF IT ISN'T ADDRESSED, WE ALL KNOW IT WOULD SIMPLY WORSEN. BESIDES, LOOK! HASN'T IT CLOSED UP MORE?" As he finishes that statement he flashes a soft smile, pointing with his bony index-finger. You look to see that the edges have closed a considerable amount! The redness is gone and it looks like at the very end, scarring has begun! "I.. what? How..?" You stammer quietly in disbelief. "when you really start to trust and open up to people, healing magic starts to work again. on top of that, you need to believe you have worth. for a moment, looks like you did, pal."

Sans' smile isn't just the one that looks like it's permanently there.. it looks really sincere. Come to think of it, as you look around the table, all of them seem to be smiling with very bright and hopeful faces. You get misty eyes for a second and it's obvious before you smirk and rub them with a little vigor. "Tsssh.. you idiots are gonna make me cry, knock it off.." Laughter is subtly present in your voice as you say that and Toriel rests a hand on the top of your head, offering a gentle giggle in return. As you all enjoy lunch and bring Toriel up to speed on what's currently going on in the underground she seems as negative-mannered towards Asgore as you first remember, but to lighten the mood you look at Toriel and softly tap her arm. She turns to you and you simply say. "Toriel?" She's quiet for the moment, and as you lean over you hug her from the side. "..Thanks for coming out here. I kind of missed you already." You smile as you say that and she returns the hug, closing her eyes. "Of course, my child. I hadn't thought about it before, but.. cooping myself up in the ruins would have hurt you, more than anyone else." The genuine care in her voice made your breath shaky, and you squeeze hard in the hug. You don't necessarily cry, but a tear or two stream for your eyes.

* * *

**I'm definitely going to be writing a lot more, from now on. Thank you all for the messages and reviews too, it means a lot to know that so many people enjoy the story but I can PROMISE that it's 'far' from done.. you're going to love where it goes!**

**-RampantMemory**


	15. Rivers and Lilies, Oh My!

**Behind Closed Doors: Chapter 15 - Rivers and Lilies, Oh My!**

After that short sentimental moment, you release the hug and think. "So, what's after Waterfall.. or.. 'in' Waterfall?" Toriel's head turns to the skeleton brothers, adding a comment after your own. "Ah, yes! I have not been there in such a long time.. has anything in particular changed since..?" She trails off with a small amount of sorrow in your voice, and before she can continue on her thought train you add on to change the subject. "Yeah, dangers, shortcuts, anything?" Sans and Papyrus both think for a second, the taller rubbing wrapping his thumb and index finger around his respective 'chin'. "HM... WELL, YOU SHOULD EXERCISE GREAT CAUTION, AS UNDYNE'S HOUSE IS IN WATERFALL AND SHE PATROLS THERE VERY HEAVILY. NO DOUBT GETTING BY HER WILL BE A CHALLENGE IN-AND-OF-ITSELF, NOT TO MENTION THE MONSTERS YOU HAVE YET TO BEFRIEND. THAT WON'T BE A PROBLEM FOR YOU, OF COURSE!" He ends that comment with a smile, and you can't help but respond in turn with your own. "Of course not." Toriel adds, seeming to be brighter than just before. "Manny is a very smart, funny, and clever human. Perhaps even Undyne can be swayed by his compassion?" Sans glances to the side and stays quiet, before adding. "i, uh... don't think that'll be the case in this scenario. undyne's kind of, really into her job, and i mean **really** into it. but hey, you can't know unless you try. she's stubborn, passionate, strong and fast, so i'd definitely rule out a flat-out battle."

Politely, you stay quiet only to listen and learn. As Sans finishes you nod your head a little seriously. "...Noted. So, Mister-Shortcut, know any quick ways through? It sounds like I should just avoid Waterfall all together." The short skeleton waggles his index finger and makes an "ah ah ah," sound, continuing with. "it's not the destination that matters in this case, kid. it's the journey." your mouth straightens and your brow furrows along with it in frustration, but your head turns to Toriel with a straight face as she adds. "Well I believe that Manny will do a fine job." To lighten the seriousness of the situation you playfully bump your head against Toriel's upper arm and lazily whine. "_Mooooom, you're embarrassing me!_" Everyone at the table offers a light-hearted chuckle, before Papyrus stands up abruptly. "OH! I HAD ALMOST FORGOTTEN. I MADE YOU A SECOND LUNCH, IN CASE YOU GET HUNGRY!" He walks into the kitchen and pulls a tupperware out of the fridge. It has a fork taped to it. "Alright, alright." Knowing you can't just refuse food from him you take it and smile gratefully. "Thank you, Papyrus. But, uh.. where am I going to put this?" Sans expression turns to one of thought, and he shortcuts away before coming back several seconds later with a backpack. "this oughta do the trick." Your eyes roll before glaring at Sans with both frustration _and_ a smirk. "Jeez Sans, you couldn't have walked like, thirty feet?"

"what? oh, heck no. i think those stairs are up to something." You stare in confusion before getting the pun, and in sync with Papyrus you stand up and walk towards the wall. "What..?- **oh **_**CHRIST**_." You place your hand on it and lean with a groan as Toriel's howl of laughter floods the house. A couple more minutes pass before they all accompany you to the land-bridge separating Snowdin Town and Waterfall, and before you leave, you turn back and wave. "Toriel, I'll come back to visit within the next day, okay? You better count on that!" You say the last part with a serious tone, before point to the skeleton brothers as well. "You two too!" Sans stares down at his shorts and tugs on the baggy fabric, before yelling back. "but i'm not wearing a tutu!" You loudly groan and march off in mock-frustration, but even Sans knew that as you continued on there was a smile plastered on your face. Oddly enough, Papyrus seems to say something to Sans and Toriel, before coming the same way, but taking a different route. You can only wonder before he disappears and you're left alone with nothing but your resolve.

* * *

The snow gradually weakens in volume until you're on solid, rough cave flooring, and the sound of gentle-to-rushing water is the only present noise. The only reliable source of light seems to be the crystals in the walls, and the various fungi growing along the riverside. You come by an empty sentry stand and another one of those glowing stars and reach out, tilting your head upwards and sighing as the calming energy surges through your being. You take in the memory of this room, and what has happened. As you open your eyes, you're oddly not feeling the sense of determination, but something more instinctual; Resolve. The pure resolve of surviving and continuing on despite your past. You shake off the feeling and continue, wading through the base of a waterfall and stumble upon some reeds. Upon hearing footsteps on the ledge to your left you panic and dive into them, staying deathly quiet until you hear a familiar voice..

"H-HELLO, UNDYNE! I'M HERE WITH MY DAILY REPORT ABOUT THE HUMAN I I-INITIALLY CALLED YOU ABOUT YESTERDAY.." To hear Papyrus stutter is an odd and unsettling thing. You attempt to raise your head just 'barely' above the reeds, but you can't make out much in the darkness overhead. You manage to see the sheen of what may or may not be armor, but you can make out Papyrus' silhouette. He looks hunched over? A rough voice is muffled by something making it difficult to understand, but listening to Papyrus at least clues you into some vague idea of what they're asking about. "W-WHAT? DID I _FIGHT_ THEM? OF COURSE I DID! I FOUGHT VALIANTLY, YOU CAN EVEN CHECK OUT THE SCENE OF BATTLE AT THE ENTRANCE TO SNOWDIN-" The figure takes another heavy step towards Papyrus and the voice continues, blunt sounding and really cold. "W-WHAT? DID I.. CAPTURE THEM? W-WELL, NO.. B-BUT UNDYNE, YOU DON'T HAVE TO HURT THEM! YOU SEE-" Their head bobs with one final step, but you feel the slam of their foot from down where you are and a chill flows up your spine, and you can hear the anger in a final, louder statement. "**Tell me EVERYTHING you know. That's an ORDER, PAPYRUS.**" The sound of Papyrus whimper saddens you and you hear shuffling before Papyrus responds in a sad and quiet voice. "I UNDERSTAND. I.. I'LL HELP YOU IN ANY WAY I CAN." You watch in horror as Papyrus bolts off, and as you attempt to lower your head back into the reeds silently your wrist causes a loose stick to snap. The figure quite literally jerks their body towards your direction and they loom over the cliff edge, summoning a blue, glowing spear and holding it in their hand behind their head, ready to throw. The entire time you've been holding your breath and trembling in absolute dread, terrified at what may happen if you're caught. After thirty or so seconds, the spear dissipates into the air and they stand up, backing away from the reeds.

Five minutes pass and still you refuse to move, but after the sixth you shakily crawl from the reeds and glance around in paranoia and fear. You pull out your phone and dial the number Papyrus gave you during the idle chatter at their table and call.

***Ring . . . Ring . . .**  
**...(It goes to voicemail, but gets interrupted mid-way)**

"HELLO..? HUMAN? ARE YOU ALRIGHT? HAS ANYTHING HAPPENED?" Papyrus sounds extremely worried but you swiftly start to speak to him in a panic, whispering in a low volume. "Papyrus, oh my fucking god I'm so scared, was that Undyne? I was in the reeds below and I heard her talking to you and I just want to go home oh my god please help me I'm so scared-" The voice on the other line interrupts you as you frantically blabber. "MANNY, MANNY! IT'S GOING TO BE ALRIGHT, I PROMISE. I'M GOING TO OF COURSE HELP YOU, BUT IT WILL BE TRICKY. YOU JUST HAVE TO TRUST ME, ALRIGHT?" The only sound he can probably hear is your hyperventilating, but you manage to calm down after a minute. "Y-Yeah.. Yeah okay, I trust you-you Pap." You can't help but stammer, and as he reassures you one last time before hanging up you're again left alone with nothing but your instincts. You stand back up and find another glowing star ahead of you, reaching out desperately for the calming energy that it emits. Rather than calming, you have a sense of dread looming over you and you nearly jump out of your skin when you hear a quiet voice behind you. "W-Whoa, dude.. did you see how she was staring at you?-" You flinch and slam your back against the wall and gasp silently before realizing that it was that little kid from earlier. "Oh Jesus, kid! Don't scare me like that!"

"Aw gee, sorry dude, but that was... **awesome**!" The kid smiled bright and continued to ramble on about how lucky you were that you had 'someone that was so cool's attention. He races ahead of you while yelling how he was going to watch her be heroic, but even you think that's a bad idea. A kid? Alone? _Here_? "Wait, kid! Don't run!" You can't help but shout and run after him. He leaps over a few lilies before they sink, disappearing from your sight. It takes about eight minutes before you realize what the sign means when it says "Bridge Seeds". A few puzzles and an odd Phone-call from Papyrus asking what you were wearing later, you stumble upon a room with large, blue solitary flowers. Could these be those 'echo flower' things Sans was talking about? As you approach one it sways very subtly to and fro, the sound of two soft and happy children's voices filling the room. It causes another to respond in turn with a different part of the apparent conversation about wishing to see the real stars. The idea doesn't seem sweet to you... it seems heartbreaking. The notion that most if not all monsters have not seen the stars for potentially thousands of years.. You sigh and walk up to a dead end with a flat wall, glancing around to see if it was the right place out of confusion, but end up bumping the rock with your elbow. It was a hidden door! As you pass through there are more plaques on the wall.. each more depressing.

The plaques seem to commemorate a philosophy on why humans attacked and feared monsters, the power of monsters, the human SOUL, and what were to happen if a monster takes the power of one followed by a crude yet horrible illustration of a beast-like humanoid. You walk to the end of the boardwalk, but the small piece you stand on breaks off and floats towards the other side. Out of reflex and shock you wobble on your feet, waving your arms to maintain balance before you make it to the other side and sigh as you jump onto the stable surface.. You finally decide to take a small break before continuing onto the next area. You haven't gotten far, but that initial first encounter with Undyne stuck with you.. how cold, swift and seemingly cruel she was. As you sit down for the moment your head turns upwards to the crystals on the ceiling. It's... odd, they actually 'do' kind of look like stars. Under your breath you whisper a quiet wish to yourself, as ridiculous as it seems.

_"...I wish to get out of here safe, and help free these people.."_

* * *

**I'm thinking around Chapter 20, I'll do a nice little extra bit where the characters you want answer questions that you inbox me! Other than that, I'm hoping everyone enjoys the story!**

**-RampantMemory**


	16. Lo, Undyne Attacks!

**Behind Closed Doors: Chapter 16 - Lo, Undyne Attacks!**

A smirk comes across your face as you continue on to the next room. "Wishes.. come on, man." You mutter that to yourself as you continue along the boardwalk. It's oddly dark in here, and eerily quiet. Not even a minute passes and you stop dead in your tracks, swearing that you heard a noise to your left. You look between the support columns to the inky black shadows, not spotting anything immediately. It takes about fifteen or so seconds before you slowly turn towards the boardwalk to start again but the moment you take your second step a glowing blue spear flows past your front, barely missing your torso and hitting the boardwalk. Your pupils narrow to little dots as your fight-or-flight instinct comes instantly, and the moment you see an armor-clad figure walk out from the shadows a horrible chill shocks your spine. That helmet.. It's.. That's **Undyne**! **Run.. RUN!** Before you know it you're already sprinting forwards, panting frantically whilst the word 'run' bounces around in your skull. The only thing you can do is continue forwards, dodging the eerie blue spears that zoom past you just barely. One grazes your shoulder pretty good causing a loud scream to escape your lips. You stumble forwards, just getting around the bend in the boardwalk before tumbling downwards into reeds with a grunt. Loud, thunderous footsteps come from behind you and you stay deathly still apart from your trembling. A breath gets sucked in silently from between your teeth and you hold it, before watching a hand slam down next to you, pulling up... _That kid?! _She sets him down with a grunt and storms off back towards the shadowy boardwalk and you escape out the other side of the reeds after you're sure she's gone.

You slam your back against the wall and slide down to sit, grasping your shoulder and trying your best to groan as quietly as possible. "Fffffffuuuuck... My fucking **arm!**" The kid tumbles out of the weeds and exclaims. "Did you see that, bro?! She.. touched me! I'm never washing my face-" The kid stops himself after realizing your shoulder-wound, his smile turning quickly. "Whoa, dude...! Are you alright?" He quietly asks that and approaches curiously and you shake your head briskly in frustration. "**NO!** I.. Just want to go home, man! I just want to go fucking home! I don't want to be attacked day-in and day-out! You let go of the wound briefly and hug your arms to your torso, bringing your knees up and shuddering. Monster kid pauses and you watch as his eyes widen. He takes a few steps back and seems unsure, commenting. "Wait... yo, are... you're the human, aren't you? But.. you're so nice! I thought humans were all jerks!" The kid seems to be in a bit of shock, and you seem to understand where he's coming from. "...Yeah, that's probably what they'd teach you considering what's happened to monsters.. Look, I didn't even _know_ there were monsters down here, and I'm already trying to see if there's a way to help you guys out of here!" As you speak even the _kid_ can tell you're freaking out, glancing over to the reeds and then back to you. "Hey dude, it's alright! I... I just need to think about something, but I'll be back in a minute! Wait here!" The kid runs off in the opposite direction of Undyne and you're left alone with a still-bleeding shoulder. "Wait, **kid, KID!**" You run over in the same direction only to find an echo flower, a table and one of those stars again. In relief, you walk over to it and hold your hand out, watching the gash on the same arm close slowly but surely. A deep sigh escapes your mouth and you rub your face with your hands.

* * *

Once you continue past the star, you spot Sans in a little nook with a telescope, leaning lazily and staring off. Once he notices you he very slightly perks up and offers a lazy wave. "hey buddy, hows, uh.. how'd it go? i heard the commotion from here, but seeing as you made it out i'd say it went pretty well, huh?" Sans winks at you, seeming as if he's offering you a bit of humor after the admittedly horrifying trial that you had been through.. The only thing you can do is smirk and offer an exhausted smile, saying quietly ."Yeah, I guess... I guess you could say that.." He gestures to the telescope next to him with a wider smile. "why not take a step back and relax for a minute? i'm getting into the telescope business and letting people sight-see. it's, uh, usually 50,000G to use the telescope, but since you're a pal of mine, first time's free." Your eyebrow instinctively raises after hearing that and a smirk comes to your face. After folding your arms playfully you glare at Sans, who keeps giving you the most innocent look. "Alright sure, Sans, why not?" You reach out and pinch the base of the telescope with two fingers going to angle it in a direction you want, and as you remove them you spot the red ink on your fingers! A wider smile comes to your face and you laugh softly and retort. "Sans, really?! Come on man, that'd take like half an hour to get off!" A gentle push of the short skeleton's shoulder and he starts chuckling and leaning back against the wall again. "what're you talking about, buddy? i'm just offering a nice view for free." With a roll of your eyes and a shake of your head you wander into the room to the left, finding a vaguely familiar bunny-man. The moment he sees you a smile comes across his face and he waves in excitement! "Hey there, friend!" His funny little ears straighten as well as his back. "I relocated from Snowdin, considering Ice Cream and, well, cold areas..." You're surprised he set up here. He even painted over one of those tablets with his flavors. To be polite you happily wave, coming up to the cart and tilting your head once you start to instinctively decide that iced- ..._nice_ cream is something that would absolutely help your state of mind right now.

A quick purchase-and-snack later and you're off and entering a more-illuminated area, traversing the maze-like boardwalks and muddy rock. The more obvious feature being the illuminated waters you can't help but gaze as you travel, snapping out of your admiration when your phone rings. It's Papyrus again! "Hello? Papyrus?" You flinch, having forgotten to turn down the volume after hearing the booming voice on the other end of the receiver. "HELLO! YES, IT'S ME, PAPYRUS!" His voice gets quieter as you lower the volume a few clicks and you're still able to make out what he's saying through the button-pressing. "REMEMBER WHEN I ASKED YOU ABOUT CLOTHES? BECAUSE, WELL, THE FRIEND WHO WANTED TO KNOW.." He trails off as if to offer an opening and you take it. "Yeah, I got it. What'd you tell her?" The skeleton's voice over the phone sounded a little disappointed as he continued. "BEING A ROYAL GUARD IN TRAINING, LYING IS INCREDIBLY FROWNED UPON SO I HAD TO TELL HER THE TRUTH.. BUT I THINK SANS PACKED A PAIR OF SPARE CLOTHES IN THE BACKPACK!" It was oddly relieving to hear the positive note in his tone again and you can practically hear the change in expression. "Thank him for me, please?" You ask, before continuing. "A-Also, I'm not mad, I promise. I know you have to do what you must. Even if it's unnecessary I forgive you!" The other end is quiet for a moment before he says something. "IT'S NOT UNNECESSARY, AND THANK YOU-" Papyrus seems to pause again, and you hear the phone rhythmically shuffling as he walks. "SOMEONE'S KNOCKING SO I'LL HAVE TO LET YOU GO FOR NOW. TALK SOON!" With an abrupt click your screen turns off and you continue on your journey, encountering a surprisingly interesting bunch of new monsters; A shy singer who you can admittedly relate a little to, a monster who thoroughly seems to enjoy flexing, and a large, awkward but funny octopus. After a while you pass a statue and grab an umbrella, getting a quick phone call again as you continue into the downpour. It's.. Papyrus again, and this time he starts first. "HELLO? MANNY ARE YOU THERE? I HAVE A QUICK QUESTION FOR YOU!" You pause right before an opening in the wall. "Yeah? What's up, Paps?" You can hear an amount of uncertainly in the skeleton's voice, which is unusual.. to you, at least. Usually he seems really sure of himself!

"JUST TO NOTE YOUR PROGRESS, WHERE... WHERE EXACTLY ARE YOU, RIGHT NOW? IT SOUNDS LIKE IT'S RAINING!" A quick gaze around and upwards gets your head briefly wet with rain, and with that you quickly pull the umbrella back over yourself before answering truthfully. "I'm, uh... I'm in some rain, I guess? It's really coming down, but it looks like there's an opening up ahead.. I'm going to go check it out." After you answer you hear the cheeriness in his voice again.. maybe he was just worried? "OH, OKAY! YOU'RE RIGHT BEFORE THAT VIEW OF THE CASTLE, THEN!" You couldn't help but start walking again after that. "Really? How's the view?" The path narrows ahead and goes in a different direction before coming to a massive opening while Papyrus talks. "IT'S SURPRISINGLY PEACEFUL, EVEN IN THE RAIN. I SOMETIMES GO THERE TO THINK WHILE I DO MY 10-MILE JOGS!" Your eyes widen and you can't help but ask in absolute bafflement. "Wait, your _what_? There's no way you're going to convince me that one's true, Papyrus! Come on!" A funny little 'NYEH HEH!' comes from the reciever before he retorts, "..AND THOSE ARE MY _LIGHT_ TRAINING DAYS!" You swear you can hear a quiet voice from the reciever, but it doesn't sound like Papyrus at all. "..BUT, I- JUST WANTED TO MAKE SURE YOU WEREN'T STOPPING UNNECESSARILY, THAT'S ALL! I HAVE TO GO FOR A COMPLETELY UNSUSPICIOUS REASON!" He hangs up this time and you raise a brow, pausing for more than a few minutes once you reach the view of an enormous castle. To say the least, the view is breathtaking. Unfortunately you can feel your socks slowly getting drenched despite your shoes being relatively fine, so you decide to hurry along until you place the umbrella into another trash can and climb up a ledge. It takes... 'more' than a few tries, but eventually you hop up and continue on into another dark section. You read the glowing text on the plaques that further describe the story of monsterkind before stopping dead in your tracks before a long, odd, maze-like boardwalk. You notice the ominous but welcoming glowing star next to it and take the moment to reach out to it, letting the energy recharge you.. A sense of nervousness seems to overtake you once the star brings you seemingly back up to speed. The beating of your heart quickens and anxiety flares, but you continue to hold on to your RESOLVE. You've gotten this far so you can't stop now.. not after everyone placed their beliefs with you. For the moment you take a deep, slow breath, hold it, and then exhale through your mouth. You close your eyes and listen to the deathly silence before opening them and sprinting forwards into the next area.

* * *

Only the sound of your feet on the wood is heard echoing through the vast chamber, accompanied by your panting. Ten seconds pass.. twenty, thirty, forty, but you continue on despite your lungs and legs screaming for rest. It isn't until just about a minute passes before an abrupt surge of blue light comes from the boardwalk in front of you. Blue spearheads surge from the wood sending splinters through the air.. some getting in your eyes, and some getting in your mouth. Regardless you continue with renewed adrenaline and terror, just barely escaping apparent death from dead ends and narrowly dodging spears from below. Finally you seem to reach a dead end and skid to a stop on the moist, dark wood. You glare down into the inky black abyss with trepidation, turning around and seeing an armor-clad figure slowly walking towards you. They stop seemingly short before raising their arm with a palm extended upwards. You're visibly trembling more than you should, and they say nothing before abruptly clenching their fist. Blue spears appear from below in a horizontal line, cutting the dead end with you on it. You attempt to rush forwards and grab the ledge but slip on the wet wood, clawing and screaming in horror as you rapidly fall again.. "..no no No NO **NO, PLEASE, NOOOO..!**" Your scream echoes as you plummet, and it gets dark, darker.. yet darker still before you feel another abrupt **THWUMP**.

*You're unconscious again, it seems.

You see nothing, but you can hear a soft but growing voice. "...it sounds like it came from over here-..Oh.. Oh! You've fallen down! You look really hurt! Mom! Dad!" The voice seems scared, crying out for help. As you open your eyes, you see a blurry white figure, before a flash of light awakens you again.

* * *

**Well that certainly took a while! I had the story planned, but needed to find the right words to flesh it out. Please let me know what you think of it, or if you believe there are any typos.. 'Or' if you simply want to suggest ideas or give feedback! I've been absolutely your messages so thank you. It means a lot!**

**-RampantMemory**


	17. Calm Before the Storm

**Behind Closed Doors: Chapter 17 - Calm Before the Storm**

"...Oh fuck, my back... my _head_.." As you roll over you notice the bright yellow flowers among the water and violently crawl backwards only to realize they're just that.. flowers. Nothing more and nothing else among them. A shaky sigh escapes your lips before you scan your immediate surroundings from the ankle-deep water you find yourself sitting in.. better to stand. It seems you're at the base of a waterfall... there's quite a lot of garbage nearby too, you even recognize some brands! Gold Splice Bodywash, Twizzie Licorice, and other various pieces of garbage break off from the garbage piles and drift off into the abyss further down. As you watch a few pieces break off you realize how lucky you are to not have fallen farther, and then you realize something important; your phone! You slap around your waist abruptly to find your phone, luckily enough, in a completely dry spot. A loud sigh of relief escapes your lips and you look to find no bars at all.. guess you're pretty far down, or you're in a dead spot.

Either way, you steel yourself and notice a star glowing among the path ahead, walking towards it and doing what seems to be coming natural; reaching out. You allow the pains and aches to subside and shake off the past. You have to keep your RESOLVE. Walking forward you pass a cooler and find a nifty snack; Astronaut food! This stuff was your favorite as a kid! You take two and pop them in your bag, cheering up a little bit before walking forward. There's an odd amount of anime-related items in the trash here.. The moment you continue on you hear rustling behind you, and as you look back you notice one thing; That training dummy is gone. Huh, weird.. You turn back to continue walking before you stop, noticing an oddly familiar floating monster. "Wait a sec-... Oh, Napstablook? Hey!" You smile softly and raise a hand to wave, and the shy little ghost looks down subtly. "Oh... Hi there, human... I haven't seen you in a while, and I was just wandering down here... I got in your way... sorry..." You smirk slightly and raise an eyebrow, refuting the ghost's claim. "Oh come on, pal, you haven't done anything like that. If anything I'm happy to see a friendly face down here."

A tiny, familiar smile is seen once you say that, and the ghost seems to have cheered up again, like the last time you two spoke in The Ruins. "Oh... really...? If that's the case... my house is nearby if you want to hang out... no pressure..." After he offers, you glance around at the water and rock, playfully commenting. "You know, a home sounds really, really nice right about now.. I'll totally hang out, dude!" A slightly bigger smile comes from the ghost before they start to fade out. "Oh... okay... I'll try and tidy up beforehand... see you soon..."

After they fades away you realize; "...Shit! I didn't ask his address! NAPSTABLOOK?" You call out abruptly only to expect no response, but the ghost seems to fade back in almost instantly, startling you. "Yes...?" You flinch in shock but smile wide, laughing a little that you got scared. "Woah, didn't expect you to come back so quick! I, uh.. where's your house exactly?" The ghost's eyes widen a little and they jump a bit. "Oh...! It's the path in the middle, just ahead..." The ghost turns around and gestures to the three paths, just ahead another one of those yellow stars.. Instead of disappearing this time, he floats in that direction, going completely through the star and over the small pool of water before floating through the rock. Guess he knows exactly where he'll end up on the other side.. After you shrug it off you peek into the left passage to see a scaly, somehow _angry_-looking house before continuing down the center path. You spot two houses, knocking on the right first. There doesn't seem to be an answer after forty seconds or so, so you knock on the other, who's door opens on it's own very slowly. "Hell..o?" You peer in without taking a step to see a white ghost with headphones on, looking at a computer. "N-...Napstablook? That you, buddy?" You knock on the wall a little loudly, which causes the ghost's form to jump subtly before they turn a head. "Oh... you actually came..." The first steps into their house show an oddly dilapidated room, with a growing cobweb in the corner. It reminds you of your own apartment though, minus the lack of a bed.. and a sink.. and.. bathroom. "Come on, you think I'd keep you hanging?" You extend your arms in a friendly gesture and the ghost smiles before you walk over to their computer. "So, what'cha doing?" Napstablook goes on for about three or so minutes, explaining how they're an aspiring DJ and make their own music, before showing you their mix CDs. As you get to 'Spookwave', you smile wide and seem really into it, bobbing your head to the rhythm and commenting, "Man, this is sweet! Some bass, a few electronic snares- I really don't know, but it sounds awesome." The two of you bond for a while over the music and how it's made before you realize an hour has gone by, and you seem surprised. "Oh damn! I can't believe time flies like that! I should get a move on, Napstablook. "They seem disappointed, but understanding. "Oh.. that's understandable, and... you can call me 'Blook'... if you want to..." With a nod you head towards the door. "Alright, Blook! I'll see you later, promise!" They smile one last time before you head out.

* * *

Once you close Napstablook's you continue out the pathway, curiously leaning in and noticing a sign that seems to tell you that it's 'Blook Acres'. Making a note to explore there later you come across a doorway with runes overhead appears on your left, reading [Gerson's Shop]. Instinctually, you enter and find a small pocket-cave with a large black winged symbol inscribed on the cave wall, and as you squint at it you hear an old croaky voice from your right. "Well, now! Didn't think I'd see another human down here in _my _lifetime! Wahaha..!" After you hear a curious-sounding laugh you notice a small, green and clearly old-looking tortoise monster leaning on a box with his left arm. In his right hand he holds a magnifying glass, and he seems to be sporting odd archeologist-type clothes and a helmet. With a smile you raise your hand and wave. "Hey, there. You're not, uh.. going to attack me or anything, right?" The tortoise squints it's only-open eye and it's bushy eyebrows furrow. "What? No, why on earth would ya expect 'that'?" Your own brow furrows and you gesture with open hands gently. "Really? Monsters? My soul? The barrier?" The tortoise lets out a gentle raspberry before retorting. "**_Pfffhhh_**.. Barrier, Shmarrier! I'm too old to worry about capturing humans and shattering barriers. Back when I was younger though, ooh boy! They used to call me Gerson, The Hammer of Justice! ...The name's Gerson, by the way." He offers a smile with whatever teeth he seems to have and you can't help but smirk in response. "Mine's Manny. Good to meet you Gerson. So, this is a shop?" He gestures at the few open wooden crates he has arranged next to one another. "Of a sort.. it's mostly neat junk that I've found from the falls!" You peer into most of them and see notebooks, sunglasses and shirts with familiar pop-culture. "Oh hey, I recognize some of these brands!" A nostalgic tone escapes you and Gerson waddles over with his squinted eye, peering into the box. "Really? Do any of them have any significance?" You make a 'hmm' noise and sift through some of the shirts idly, noting some activist ones about human rights or animal rights and explaining them. The old turtle scratches his chin-scruff and nods, and you admittedly spend another ten minutes or so there before you realize once-again.

"Oh Jesus, I'm getting side-tracked too often.. I need to head to the castle and talk to the king. The tortoise's head turns to you with a concerned look after you say that. "Careful, kid." The turtle picks up a walking stick and waggles it at your midsection, poking your chest once. "Asgore may be a big softie, but he may not let you just walk out.. especially considering you being human. Being down here, I'm sure you already know what he plans to do if he or Undyne get a hold of your SOUL." It feels like you're being lectured by a grandfather and you nod quietly. "I know, I know.. I promise I'll be safe, sir." Gerson stands straight up and pokes your chest again with his little walking stick. "Darn right, sir! I didn't get this old by chance, ya gotta be smart! Tough! Quick on your feet!" The turtle puts up his dukes and bounces from foot to foot slowly, waving them in the air like a fighter. A laugh escapes your mouth and you nod happily with a playful comment. "I'm sure I couldn't stand toe-to-toe with The Hammer." He offers a cranky scowl and a 'Hmph!' before shooing you off with a subtle smirk of his own. One last smile comes to your face before you're gently pushed out of the shop and you again continue on the way, only half-reading the plaques after realizing they're again about the sad story of monsters. After reading so much it's only painful. Monsters don't deserve this fate, not one bit. It angers you to even think of what would've happen if they had gone unnoticed forever.. Your stomach twists into knots just thinking about it, and you physically grasp your stomach as the horrible thought churns in your head. Once you muster up the mental strength, you wave off the metaphorical brain-fog and march forward.

Another odd maze stands before you, and as you blindly wander a stone path, you bump a mushroom that emits light and seems to flow through various patches of grass, showing other paths you can take! As you navigate the corners and turns with every mushroom tap you notice an odd barely-lit pathway that seems to lead to another area but instead of doing the exploring this time, you venture onward to the next area. It seems to be getting progressively more difficult to see, but when you read the sign it becomes near obvious. With a tap of a nearby lantern you realize the rest of them shine brighter in turn, allowing you to hurriedly navigate to the next and so-on. Not before long, you manage to escape the puzzle into a pitch black room, and an abrupt splash into knee-deep water causes you to groan. "_Uuu**UUUGH**.._" As you wade, you notice one thing; It's completely silent.. nothing but your wading seems to be making any noise and you find it entirely unsettling. However, you notice a very dim echo-flower in front of you. Finally, you manage to find solid ground and climb up from the dark muddy waters and approach the flower. When you poke it, it says only one thing, and by the time you realize it your eyes narrow with dread.

"_Behind You._"

***Oh no.**

* * *

Things are certainly getting spicy, now! I really think you're all going to like the coming chapters.. I have much planned. Please let me know how you're enjoying them by leaving an inbox or review! I love feedback and it's been helping me grow creatively.

-RampantMemory


	18. Setbacks

**Behind Closed Doors: Chapter 18 - Setbacks**

**[Trigger Warning: Child-Abuse, Physical and Verbal]**

The air between the two of you is horrid, thick and deathly still. You turn to see the figure emerge into the Echo Flower's illumination, reflecting back from their thick knight's armor and helmet. You turn to face them only out of instinct, staring like a deer caught in headlights. Without hesitation Undyne summons a spear and gets into a combat-like stance, pointing it towards you whilst taking slow, thunderous steps. "No where to run, human. You may as well kneel and give me an easy shot." Through that voice booming through the metal helmet you can hear the not-so-subtle note of pleasure as the Captain of the Royal Guard speaks. Finally, you muster the courage to fully turn and face your soon-to-be captor. The carefully polished armor reflects the light of both the flower and the spear. Undyne abruptly stops and without pausing begins to speak.

"Seven."

You pause and in your confused and fearful state manage to stutter out a response. "P-..Pardon?" The knight-like figure stands up straight and slams the base of their spear into the ground. "With the power of seven human souls, our king..._ King Asgore Dreemurr_, will become a **god**." From the fervor in Undyne's tone you can tell just how serious she is before she continues. "With that power, our king can shatter the barrier so that we can re-take the surface from humanity.. and give back the suffering and **pain** that we have endured for so long.." You wince at the venom-laced statement Undyne finishes with, and as they notice they point the spear at you with one hand. "Understand, human? This is your only chance of any type of redemption. Give up your soul.. _**or I'll personally tear it from your body**_." Without warning she draws the spear back and squats once more before rapidly taking small, tactical steps towards you. Your heart is practically in your throat as she approaches, and as your SOUL starts to leave your body for the impending battle it quickly slinks back in once a figure jumps between the two of you. It's... _that __**kid?! AGAIN?!**_

The reeds to your side part as Monster Kid hops in between the two of you, facing Undyne before running around the Captain in circles. "YO, Undyne! Can I help you fight, huh? I promise I won't get in the way! Come on, I'm tough too!" As he circles around he pauses and glares at you seriously, seemingly trying to hint as something. During all of this, Undyne's shoulders slightly slouch and she tries again and again to grasp the energetic kid.. It takes a few seconds longer than you hope but you get the hint as the kid gives you a slightly more frustrated glare once he gets behind Undyne again. Your pupils narrow at your only escape chance and you suck in a breath between your teeth, bolting to the left of Undyne and past. Before the chase can begin it seems the kid continues blocking their way as you turn your head back. The last thing you see is the kid being pinched by the cheek and dragged away.

* * *

An abrupt splash brings you back into shin-deep water but you continue hurriedly wading through, ignoring the echo flowers mumbling past conversations and not even pausing to read the plaque. You come across a thin bridge and pause in fear, starting to walk across before hearing an abrupt "Yo, wait up!" behind you. The kid is back again. "Thanks for catching on.. I, uh.. need to ask you something." Through your panting you nod silently. "Sure, kid.. thanks for saving my a- bacon, there. What's up..?" Monster Kid looks conflicted, turning his head to the side before asking. "If you're a human, that makes us enemies, right..? Undyne said 'Stay away from that human. They're incredibly dangerous.', so... man, I kind of suck at this.. Say something mean so I can hate you?" The request makes you smirk in surprise and you glare at the kid before responding. "Seriously? Come on, we don't _have_ to be enemies. Undyne may be cool but you're allowed to like who you want." The kid seems more conflicted after you say that in a kind tone. "Aw, so _I_ have to do it? Jeez, here goes nothing..." The kid pauses and seems to think seriously before inhaling and abruptly saying in a 'kind-of' raised angry voice.

"_I... I hate your __**guts**__!_" ...You have to admit, credit for trying and all but it seemed way too forced. Afterwards the kid seems incredibly torn. "Geez... I... I feel like a turd. I'm just gonna... I'm gonna go home..-" The kid turns and abruptly bolts off before slipping and gripping the bridge with his chin and tail. "**Y-YO, WAIT! **HELP! I TR-TRIPPED!" You couldn't even get any words in before he turned to attempt to run, and at that moment Undyne blocks the end where you came from, barricading it with spears. "KID, HOLD ON!" Without warning Undyne starts heavily stomping towards you and you see the kid's chin move bit-by-bit with each heavy footstep. You bolt forwards and grab him by the head, pulling him up with an adrenaline-filled groan before succeeding. You sit on your hands and knees, panting in relief and exhaustion from earlier as well. The kid stands between you and the Captain. He's shaking like a leaf, but he brings one foot forward and speaks. "Y-...Y-Y-Yo...! If... if you w-wanna hurt my friend, you're gonna have to get through _me_, first!" The complete opposite of what you expect occurs. Instead of Undyne forcing the kid out of their way, they take a step back, then another, before retreating?! The kid turns with a grateful smile. "You really saved my skin, dude..-" You abruptly hug the kid and close your eyes. "You're an _**idiot**_, you know that, right?!_ Don't ever terrify me like that again!_" You pull from the hug and grasp the kid by his shoulders as you say that.

The kid seemed a little off put when you yelled that, and before he can say anything you chime in this time. "...Go home for now, kid. Thank you for saving me, but I wouldn't forgive myself if you got hurt." A smile comes to both of your faces as you stand up and you offer a playful shove of the kid's head. He stumbles back and laughs before crossing the bridge back. The last thing he does before getting out of sight is turning back and shouting. "Good luck, dude!" As he disappears you continue forward and across the bridge. Another short one leads you to the mouth of a large cave, and you can see a figure standing silently on top.. one that seems all 'too' familiar.

**Undyne.**

You can't make out anything but the shadowy, bulky figure on top before they turn around and step into the light. "Six. Six human SOULs. That's how many we have-"You manage to muster up courage, _and anger_, and interrupt. "**FUCK** you!" There's a small pause before you hear insult in the response. "..._What?_" The fact that it didn't even cross their mind infuriated you further. With another foot forward you point upwards at Undyne. "**FUCK you**, you prick! You couldn't even think to save the kid first? Your heavy-ass footsteps almost made them fall!" Undyne seems to take a small step back, before stepping forward again. "You think I couldn't have saved the kid, _and_ killed you at the same time?" Undyne raises a hand and summons a few hovering magic spears before aiming them at you. Instead of firing them though, Undyne slides down the large slope in her armor and lunges at you, managing to tackle you. Both your souls rush out of your body and the figure rips off their-... _her_ helmet?! An abrupt slam of a fist to your left cheek is enough to cause your vision to blur and your ears to ring. "Trust me, that would'n't have been a _challenge_, punk!" Another punch before you grasp her right hand and try resisting. You see your SOUL begin to glow a dark, reddish-orange color before looking back to your assailant to see her rip her hand from your grasp. The hand quickly grasps your throat and squeezes violently tight, cutting off both blood _and_ air. Despite your heart pumping faster you feel light headed, and the image of the person over you seems familiar... too familiar. A memory floods your mind as you feel yourself close to losing consciousness, and just before you lose it you see your SOUL blink faster and faster. Undyne's grip loosens slightly and even she looks up in confusion. "**What're you up to, punk-**" Her voice is interrupted with a blinding orange light that even you raise your hand to block. The immediate area around you is nothing but an orange light before you realize you're not alone. You and Undyne are both standing about four feet from each other before she grasps you by your shirt and violently lifts you. "I don't know how you got out from under me, but-" You seem just as in shock, grasping the wrist raising you into the air effortlessly before you both hear a small, stifled voice. "P...lease, mom.. I'm.. sorry.."

* * *

The light around the both of you gradually begins to fade until you're both in an oddly, orange-toned kitchen. There's glass, broken bottles and chairs scattered across the floor, and in the corner of the room is a figure hunched over a small child, choking them with one hand and holding a small green bottle by the neck. Undyne instinctively lowers you in surprise and stares between you and the two figures. You know this place... this.. this memory. But how are you experiencing this again? Instinctually you tremble and slam your back against the fridge and completely ignore Undyne and focus on the other figure in the room..

_... Your mother._

"**Where the FUCK did you hide my booze you little jackass!?**" She squeezes the small child's throat and violently slurs that sentence at you. Well... younger you. You remember vividly this scene all too well... your legs flailing underneath her weight, the beating you got for this. "I... I hid it because it was making you more sick, mom... please.. I-" You were only six at the time, and all you knew was that your mom's 'special juice' made her act different than when she wasn't drinking it.. you knew something was off so you flushed it. "**Where. IS. IT?**" You sink to the floor and curl up, watching the horror as your mother shook your younger self so violently. Through her grip, your younger self managed to stammer out. "I... f-flushed it down-"

"**YOU WHAT?!**" She interrupts you and screams in rage, raising the green bottle and slamming it against the side of younger you's head. You remember the feeling... the sharp but dizzying feeling.. The entire kitchen seems to get visually blurry and your mother's screaming as well, before the orange light shines brighter again and consumes the kitchen.

With a violent ***BANG*** you both fly away from each other, Undyne backwards and you skidding further across the ground. You're trembling and attempt to scramble away but it feels like you just ran a marathon.. You barely manage to roll over and look over to Undyne, who has a short, blue glowing dagger in her hand. "What... the hell, was... that...?" She seems to be just as exhausted, but you see your SOULs both out before hers turns.. blue? She notices as well before her eyes widen, and she flies into the wall with a heavy-sounding THUD before you collapse. Your vision starts to blacken and fade and with a final turn of your head, you see three blurry figures heading your way. One blue, one red, and one purple.

* * *

Sorry it took so long for this one. Finances have not been kind and I'm trying my absolute hardest to find time to write. I enjoy it very much knowing at least a few people like the story. Thank you all for caring, I promise I'll always try to give you something to look forward to!

**-RampantMemory**


	19. Blackout

**Behind Closed Doors: Chapter 19 - Blackout**

'What happened...?'

This is the first thought that comes to your head as you wake up out of your unconscious state, only to find yourself in an odd, inky-black sea again with nothing but dark fog encroaching from everywhere around where you float. "..Guess I'm still out cold." As you try to rationalize the fact that you're not really awake yet you see a light emanating through the fog, but barely. As you attempt to make your way over to the source it seems that no movement you try gains any traction. Oddly enough, the light seems to be growing. That, or... getting closer apparently! After three more seconds the light is apparent; An orange, glowing SOUL. As it nears you it seems to circle like a happy house-pet. The thought of it having such a personality makes you smile, but you look up into the fog once you hear a familiar, but unfamiliar voice.

"The strength within one's mind to press forth against the hardships they face."

A figure can barely be made out from within the fog but as they approach the mist itself seems to part from around their immediate person. The face is of the 'broken man' you recall from a dream a couple days ago.. "Pardon?" As you ask for clarification the figure lifts his face and tilts it slightly as they stare with a smile. "Resolve, Manny. That is the name of the trait you hold within your SOUL." The figure extends an open palm slowly, and as it does your SOUL seems to be pulled unwillingly towards the hand, slowly rotating. The absence of the light from yourself is numbing, and just as you begin to hunch, the figure uses his hand to to 'push' your SOUL through the air back into your body. "Who are you...? How do you.. know _me_?" Both questions cause the figure to smile a little wider. They take their oddly bony hands and fold them in front of themselves politely before replying. "I know much about you, and about the world you reside in.. but who _I_ am isn't quite as important. You, on the other hand.." In mere seconds the figure is nose-to-nose metaphorically speaking, before they finish their sentence. "...are _**far**_ more interesting. Someone new, in a world that repeats itself."

A world that repeats itself? You glance away for the moment in thought and confusion before realizing that several seconds have passed and the stranger interrupts. "Do not try and think about it right now, human." Wait a second. "_Human_? So you're a...?" You leave the sentence open for the person to finish, but they seem to raise their one sunken eye in expectation, forcing you to answer instead. "... _a monster?_" The figure backs up and nods with a polite bow. "Correct. I didn't finish because you're certainly smart enough to piece that together yourself." The tone of the stranger changes from welcoming to slightly cold as they say that. "Gee, thanks.." You smirk and offer that as a jest in an attempt to hopefully change the abrupt tone and it seemingly works. The figure re-gains a slight smile before sitting mid-air. "Where am I, exactly?"

The question causes two pupils to briefly flash within the figure's eyes, if but for a moment. "Quite literally, nowhere. Now _when_ we are, that is much, **much **more interesting." With a shrug and slap of your hands to your sides you ask in a slightly irritated tone. "Okay, 'when' are we?" A brighter smile comes to the stranger's face and they answer with a surprisingly giddy tone. "_**Never.**_" You extend a hand with a completely befuddled expression. "...Alright, what the fuck." The stranger stands up and again walks towards you, placing one of their hands on your shoulder and squeezing firmly. "Exciting, isn't it? The idea that we technically do not exist at this very moment is amazing in and of itself. Something more amazing, is 'this'!" The figure stands up straight, waves their hand with a swipe, and in an instand thousands of small window-like boxes appear in front of the two of you showing various areas, events, and monsters. With a tilt of your head you idly comment. "...Television?

" The figure's head snaps in your direction and they give a flabbergasted look, lightly slapping the back of your head. You instinctively cover the spot with an "Ow- hey, man!" They waggle a finger abruptly in your face and correct you. "Not 'television', you child! Timelines. _Timelines_!" Each turn of your head from the screens back to their finger only frustrates you further. Finally, you lightly swat their finger away with the back of your hand and ask in annoyance. "What are you even trying to explain to me?! I'm not following the train of thought, here!" After you say that the figure gingerly curls their hand into a fist and lowers it, making the screens shrink into nothingness. A gentle smile returns to the figure's face and they re-fold their hands, simply stating. "Hopefully, in time, I'm sure you'll understand the necessity of this conversation. It holds much more meaning that you will initially believe." Having felt like you've upset them you sigh and slouch your shoulders subtly.

"Look, I'm sorry.. I'm just not understanding at 'all. Why are you telling _me_ this? What's the significance? Why am _I_ important here?"

That last question causes them to frown, their sunken eyes seemingly showing a bit of displeasure in your statement. "To divulge such a secret would in time turn it false.. Contributing on to the end, a memory of your being, to be fixed in the minds of your counterparts." The poetry only causes a heavy sigh from you, and the moment you begin to reflect upon those words the stranger raises their hand towards you with an extended palm. "You must keep your RESOLVE, Manny. 'I will always be better tomorrow, regardless of what I am today.', that is what it means to know RESOLVE." You feel yourself abruptly pushed backwards into the black fog, and as the sound of wind rushing past you fills your ears the blackness engulfs your vision.

* * *

Slowly, you open your eyes to nothing but the tinnitus in your ears and your blurry vision starting to correct itself. You're... on something soft.. a couch? As you wake up the ringing in your ears fades and you hear a muffled argument. You start to recognize the three figures in front of yourself.. It's Sans, Papyrus and... Toriel? What are they.. how did you _get_ here? Instinctually you attempt to sit up but immediately groan and land back down on the couch with a soft **thwumph**. The noise causes the argument to stop and all three of them make their way over to the couch. "MANNY, YOU'RE AWAKE..!" Papyrus has a worried expression, and you can see Toriel sporting one as well. Sans seems to be staring in surprise, but has his same lazy grin. "you sure gave us a scare, buddy. you ok?" Toriel places her paw on your forehead and you wince slightly once she puts pressure on your brow. "I... how long was I out..? Wait, what happened? Where's... where is she?!" A note of anxiety can be heard in your voice and you instinctually sit up quickly, scuttling back against the arm of the couch and glancing around the room in a panic. "HUMAN, IT IS ALRIGHT. SHE IS NOT HERE AT THE MOMENT, SHE'S IN THE SHED." Your breathing slows slightly and Toriel re-places her paw on your shoulder. "Do not be afraid, my child. We stopped the battle before anything else could happen, but... what _did_ happen? We wanted to see if we could catch up to you, but just as you came into sight, we saw a flash of light between the two of you and then you both landed quite some distance away from each other.

" Once that question is brought into light you immediately recall the horrible childhood memory. Your SOUL can be seen flashing for a brief moment in your chest which brings you into a slight sense of shock. "I-It was nothing, I'm fine I swear." You stutter through that sentence which causes both Papyrus 'and' Toriel to sport a concerned look. "HUMAN, PLEASE, I PROMISE THAT WHATEVER IT IS WE ARE ALL HERE TO HELP YOU THROUGH-" Unable to control your fear you hug your knees to your chest and shout, interrupting Papyrus mid-sentence. "... **I said it was NOTHING! I DON'T want to talk about it right now..!**" Toriel's hand recoils and she glances to Papyrus who seems clearly taken back and slightly upset at the outburst. "Do not worry, Papyrus. Perhaps Manny just needs a moment to relax after such a stressful ordeal, do you not think so, Sans?" Sans glances over to Toriel, then to you as you attempt to calm your trembling.

"...given all that's happened, i know _i'd_ at least be exhausted after something like that." The short skeleton offers a nod and shrug before Papyrus interjects. "SANS, YOU GET EXHAUSTED WHEN YOU GO CHECK THE _MAILBOX_!" You can't help but quietly stifle a single laugh, and they seem to notice. Papyrus and Toriel smile in a sense of relief before you quietly apologize. "I'm sorry for that, Paps... I just.. It's.." You fumble for words before continuing. "I don't even know what happened, and to be honest what _did_ happen I didn't want to. I wanted to forget that." The more you explain the more they seem to be confused. "All I know is that we were fighting, a-and as Undyne was hitting me it brought back a memory from my childhood. Then my SOUL started to glow, and-" The train of thought you have is interrupted by a bony hand on your shoulder and Sans stops you mid-sentence. "relax, buddy. no one's gonna force it out of you, but..." The skeleton glances to the side before continuing after the pause. "..you're gonna have to have a SOUL-TO-SOUL with Undyne." The statement seems to bring a slight sense of shock to Toriel and Papyrus and they look to Sans with worry, but it seems that the statement has no sudden meaning to you. "A what? You mean a heart-to-heart?" As you ask that question Toriel shakes her head abruptly and goes to explain, but Papyrus starts first.

"NO, HUMAN. A **SOUL-TO-SOUL** IS A VERY PERSONAL THING BETWEEN TWO MONSTERS. IF A FIGHT OR FEUD BETWEEN TWO MONSTERS GETS TOO VIOLENT OR DISRUPTIVE THE MONSTERS IN QUESTION ARE SUPERVISED IN A **SOUL-TO-SOUL**, WHERE EACH PARTY EXPOSES THEIR MOST VULNERABLE PIECE; THEIR SOUL." Toriel nods before turning to Papyrus with a patient smile. "Thank you, Papyrus." She turns back to you before continuing the skeleton's definition further. "Once the two individuals do this, they must make amends with one another by discussing three things. Their past hardships, common interests, and finally, extending an offer of friendship." When that concept is brought up you attempt to straighten your back but wince back down in pain. "You're joking, right? She tried to fucking _strangle_ me, and you're expecting me to be buddy-buddy with her? I don't give a shit _what_ she went through in her life, she focused on trying to kill **me** rather than trying to save a CHILD." As you explain that you don't notice your voice raising in anger and Sans quickly interjects in a calm tone. "no one's doubting you, manny, but come on. remember what grillby said? The statement takes a moment but when it comes to mind your face sours with frustration.

_"If monsters this far have lightened up to you, there's no telling how many more friends you can make."_

You grit your teeth and give a frustrated growl before sliding your legs off the couch. Toriel and Papyrus sport a grateful smile and Sans pats your shoulder lightly. "see? i knew you'd lighten up to the idea, buddy. come on, the shed's not far, but first let's uh..." Sans glances at the now-torn clothes that he and Papyrus had lent you. "...Let us get you a change of clothes, Manny." Toriel finishes the statement with a smile and offers a paw. You take it and Papyrus additionally helps you onto your feet. "...Fine. You guys better be right about this or one of us is going to beat the shit out of the other." Papyrus sports a frustrated and concerned glare before folding his arms. "THAT IS EXACTLY WHY WE SUPERVISE THE SOUL-TO-SOUL. TO PREVENT THOSE OCCURRENCES." Toriel reassures Papyrus' statement as she guides you up the stairs to the bathroom. "It has happened more than once before, but I can promise you that this will work itself out, despite her actions." With a resigned sigh, you nod and slouch your shoulders. At this point you're too tired to argue.

* * *

**I wanted to pump this one out quicker because it's more of an interval between the last chapter and something else big happening.. No spoilers, though!**

**-RampantMemory**


	20. SOUL-TO-SOUL

**Behind Closed Doors: Chapter 20 - SOUL-TO-SOUL**

Once the bathroom door closes you take a look at yourself in the mirror. All those bruises, and the black eye.. everything feels so tender. You turn on the faucets and grab a cloth next to the sink, soaking it in cold water and pressing it against your forehead and eye. Even the the most gentle application hurts, but you make the attempt to clean your bruises regardless. After a few minutes of sanitizing yourself you notice the clothes neatly folded and draped over the edge of the tub. As you pick it up to wear it you notice the skull and crossbones and roll your eyes with a smirk before putting it on. Definitely Papyrus' shirt.. it's way too baggy on you and the pants are elastic so they fit well enough around your waist. Once you exit the bathroom you descend the stairs to see all of them waiting patiently by the door with surprisingly straight faces. "Sheesh, are we going to a funeral, or something?" Despite the usual relaxed demeanor of your friends they all seem not to budge. Even Sans, who tilts his head in a confused manner before replying. "no, but to monsters this is kind of a serious thing.. so if we seem tense it's because we take this tradition to heart." Sans explains that matter-of-factly, and after he does you awkwardly rub the back of your head. "Oh, I, uh... sorry, didn't know it was that important to you guys. Let's not keep Undyne waiting.. does, she, uh... does she know?" Toriel only gives you a silent, unnerving nod, and even Papyrus is quiet. This level of seriousness unnerves you.. just what did you agree to?

Everyone exits the house and makes their way over to the shed. The three stop just at the door and Papyrus holds it open, and once you enter you're greeted by Undyne sitting cross-legged on the floor with her hands on both knees, staring up at you expectantly. Instinctively, you freeze after staring at her, and her slit-like pupils narrow as the staring continues. Fifteen seconds of silence pass before the other three enter the room and stand between the oddly-placed wooden pillars, blocking the exit. "Human. Are you ready to begin?" Undyne's voice is oddly calm but abrasive at the same time, and the idea of her being so still unnerves you from the recent experience with her. "I'm.. not sure, to be honest. I've never done something like this before and I don't want to do it wrong." As you say that you sit down... _more_ than a couple feet from her. Noticing you scoot back as you sit she interrupts. "I'm not going to try anything, human.. you have my word on that at least, and I can respect you making some attempt at honoring our traditions but that doesn't meant I **trust **you." After finishing her statement she scoots a foot closer and you instinctively flinch. "I'm sorry- I just, It's... I'm trying to get used to this. What do I...?" Before you can finish, Undyne straightens her back, sighs, and exhales. During the exhale her SOUL exits her body but for some odd reason the room doesn't change.. no black-and-white, nothing. "Just do as I do, human." She gestures to her soul, then points to your chest. It takes a moment after you close your eyes but you calm your breathing, finally giving a long, drawn-out exhale. Your own SOUL exits your body.. the familiar GLOW from many times before, still having faded cracks and chipped edges. Your soul and Undyne's hover towards each other and circle before they switch places in the air, yours in front of her and vice versa.

Undyne leans inwards and places a hand on her round chin. Just now you notice the odd, red webbing on the side of her head as well as on her hands before she speaks. "So you've gone through some tough spots, huh?" As Undyne grasps your SOUL with one hand you wince at the feeling.. It feels as though the breath and energy has been sucked out of you. Once she notices after a few seconds she releases it the and the effects subside gradually, causing a gentle gasp from you. "What... was that.. _feeling_?" You squeeze the center of your chest briefly in disbelief but she seems to let you catch your breath before the explanation. "The feeling of SOULlessness is debilitating. Any monster who has their SOUL forcefully moved from their body will eventually fall down. The same goes for humans and their respective traits." Inspecting Undyne's SOUL you notice the similar cracks and chips, but it looks altogether normal despite it's flaws. "You've gone through a lot too, it looks like.. Not going to pry-" Undyne instantly interrupts you and places a hand firmly on the wood with a_**-thump-**_. She leans forwards with a glare

"_**I am**_." Undyne begins in an abrupt cold manner. "For starters, what the hell was that back there, some kind of illusion? Magic? Are you a sorcerer?" Her questions were direct and abrasive, something you were familiar with but never used to. "_I-_" Before you can even answer that set of questions she barrages you with a couple more. "What's with the goody two-shoes shtick, too? You're trying to get monsters to drop their guard, aren't you? Haven't we suffered-" Not having enough time to think you stare at the floor while she continues in her seemingly angry state and zone out. It takes three more seconds but this time you interrupt _her_, abruptly slamming a single fist into the ground and shouting back. "That was a bad memory, _okay_?! I don't know **WHY or HOW** it happened, but it's **REALLY **personal!" You glare seriously but fearfully into Undyne's eyes and notice they expand and contract briefly. There's a silence in the room and you look to your three friends who are simply watching with concern. Toriel seems to have a small look of regret, Papyrus worry, and Sans is simply staring at you with black, pupil-less sockets. After you look back to her she quietly asks a question.

"So.. that was a bad memory, huh? What caused it?" That question shook you to the core for some reason. Can you really explain that in front of your friends? Something you clearly explained to them that you weren't ready to talk about? Instead of wondering about the hypocrisy you tremble very briefly before taking a deep breath. "It's..." You pause before continuing. "The way you were choking me reminded me of... _my mom_." You expected a sarcastic remark or response from her given her stance towards you, but the room is still quiet. Undyne closes her eyes before continuing. "That happen... often?" The gruffness in her voice seemed a little less so but that could just be your imagination. You can only respond in a cold tone to that type of question. "..**Very.**" Out of the corner of your eye you see both Paps and Sans wince. Toriel's paw grips the wooden beam tighter, and even Undyne appears unsettled by the answer. "You _stayed_ with someone like that? Didn't you have a father to protect you? It sounds like you didn't even attempt to leave." Her question was normal enough. It made sense that if you had a mother, you surely had a dad, right?

Wrong.

* * *

After you close your eyes you answer with a quiet, single laugh before shaking your head. "No. He left her when I was 4. Thinking about it now I guess it was her behavior and drinking that drove him away. I didn't escape until ten or eleven, I think?" Realistically, you hadn't thought about it for years. It was something you kept piled in the back of your mind, forgotten and ignored. "It took you that long to get the guts to leave? Come on, you have to be joking. Humans are supposed to be tough!" Undyne seems to be in some sort of disbelief that you took so long to pull that off, and for the moment your face sours with revulsion. "Really? I'm supposed to be _tough_? Look at me!" You gesture to your body and the various bruises. "I'm a fucking **loser**! I only left there because I was afraid of what would happen next, not because I had the guts! Sure I escaped and managed to get to my father's place, but that didn't change anything! He was a lazy dead-beat who stayed home and smoked all day, he could have cared _less_ if I was there or not!" Your volume slightly increases as you get slightly angrier, and Undyne raises her hand in a bit of shock and she looks unsure about how to handle the situation. "Hey, wait a second-"

"**NO.**" Harsh and brief, you point and directly deny her before continuing. "The fact that I escaped only to be ignored and forgotten felt HORRIBLE. I literally felt as though I belonged _NOWHERE._" You stand up abruptly but your SOUL remains in front of her and it seems to shudder for a moment as you speak. "I'm not strong in any sense of the term! I only came down here on _accident_ because apparently, _I can't even fucking __**KILL**__ myself the right way!_" You scream the last piece of that statement at her before pausing in shock, realizing what you just said in your bout of anger. As you pant Undyne seems to be leaning back and the others are just staring silently.. Eventually your arms drop to your sides and you sit back down, clenching your fists and pressing them against your knees. You refuse to cry this time, despite your voice getting slightly crackly. "...The only reason I'm still here is because it literally couldn't get any worse for me. If I don't belong _here_ of all places, then I'm done. I can't take anymore. I'm fucking tired." At the end of your monologue the tole has completely left your voice. There's a brief flicker of yellow light from your SOUL and the it seems duller than earlier. During this silence you notice the wind blow through a crack in the window pane behind Undyne. Before she starts speaking you notice her SOUL glow a brighter white than before. "Believe it or not, human, I can kind of understand your situation." For some reason what she says makes you recoil and lean back in distrust. Your scowl is still present but less so, and as she continues her tone is calm and from what you can gather, friendly..? What's with the change of heart? "There are plenty of monsters down here, including myself at one time, that thought _'Hey, if I just bury my past this pain will just go away!' _and actually believed it."

The bridge of your nose wrinkles as you instinctively take that as an insult but Undyne continues regardless. "Running doesn't distance you from your past. It just gives life a chance to mess things up, and it always does." You instinctively raise your hand and quietly ask. "Stop, _please_." Cutting her off seems to have surprised her but before she asks why, her pupils narrow at your lack of tone. "I know this is probably working up to some big life lesson but can we not? I already know how this ends. You end up still distrustful and I somehow manage to make things worse. Come on, let's be serious." You shrug with a smirk and stare at Undyne sincerely before she realizes your expression.

***Manny has given up.**

Mouth slightly parts in shock once she notices the abrupt lack of light from your SOUL after you say that. Undyne's own face scrunches with anger gradually before she grunts in anger and stands up. "...**NNNGAAAAAHH!** Come on, human! You really think that's it?! Everything you've encountered you survived and you're gonna throw in the towel like _that_?!" Undyne hovers over you and points a finger in your face as you lean back in confusion and fear. "Get back up and keep fighting! Don't set yourself up for failure like you just did.. and '**ACTUALLY**' get up!" Undyne grasps you by the wrist and picks you up, holding you eye-level off the ground. "Don't you dare be ashamed of your scars! Physical or not, they mean you're TOUGH! Tenacious! Unyielding! You're here because no matter what life threw your way, you had HOPE! You turned those horrible memories into RESOLVE!" As you dangle in the air you notice for the moment, your SOUL shines a bit brighter as Undyne yells at you. You only meet her eyes after she finishes the talk and when she notices your SOUL gradually return to it's normalcy she sets you down, taking a few steps back. Both of your souls enter your respective bodies and she folds her arms.

"Well, punk? What are you gonna do? Throw in the towel, or keep fighting like a real champ would?!" There's an odd amount of energy in her voice once she asks that, like she's attempting to pep you up. Shortly after you realize this you cover your face with your hand, barely hiding the beginnings of a smile. "... Oh god, not you _too_." When you look up from your hand you notice a large, sharp-toothed grin before she pokes your shoulder harshly. "That's right! There's no way you're gonna give up now, and I'm _personally_ making sure of that!" Truth be told, your smile was initially in disbelief, but the more she talks to you it seems that you're making progress, and you only notice this due to how close she is and her tone.

"I am happy to see that the two of you came to such a resolution, Manny." Toriel finally speaks in that warm, comforting voice, and it seems that the other two have gone back to their normal selves as well. Papyrus seems happy and excitable again and even Sans seems a little more relaxed. "I do, however, have some questions if you are okay with it." When she asks that, Undyne pockets her hands. "I kind of have some too, punk.. you never answered be before. How did you show me that memory?" As the two of them stare at you expectantly you simply shrug. "Like I said guys, I don't even know. Maybe I need my SOUL out or something? Can we do this later, though? Normally I don't open up, even to friends, so uh, I kind of need a moment to collect myself-" You stop once your stomach growls in a loud and abrupt manner, causing your face to flush red in embarrassment. "I, uh... mind if I go get something to eat?"

* * *

**I wanted this one to be a little more serious than the others, given that it's a topic that's dear to the monsters in the underground. Regardless, thank you all for supporting me all the way up to chapter 20! I'll make a bonus chapter before chapter 21. For now, Inbox me a question for a specific character and they'll answer it! I'll choose fifteen at the most, so don't be shy!**

**-RampantMemory**


	21. Realism

**Behind Closed Doors: Chapter 21 - Realism**

"Just one more thing, please?"

Toriel inquires with a patient smile and tone and the others briefly stop after exiting the shed. With an abrupt halt to your footsteps you turn your head back towards Toriel before following through with the rest of your body. "Uh, okay? What's up?" It caught you off guard, to be honest, and you were never a fan of continuing something so quickly after saying 'Can we do this later' in the first place. Everyone continues into the house whilst the conversation continues and Undyne seems to relax a little, if still bit uneasy. Once the door closes Toriel stops near the couch, resting a paw on it before she begins. "I understand quite well why you'd be so hungry.." She pauses for a brief moment and her statement elicits grins from the group, notably Papyrus and Sans. "..But are you sure you wish to shelve this topic so quickly? While I cannot say that I do not blame you, this nevertheless is not something one can pretend did not happen." Undyne confidently strides into the living room and throws herself onto the couch, staring at you after Tori finishes. "I gotta admit I agree with her, punk. That was some heavy stuff.. why can't we just discuss it over some grub?" After briefly pausing once your hand touches the kitchen table you stiffen, unintentionally keeping your back to them. "...Because I don't _want_ to. Isn't that reason enough?" When there's a notable lack of tone in your voice aside from the word 'want' Papyrus seems to note the tension, and he breaks the impending silence.

The tall skeleton speaks with a cheerful and energetic demeanor, coupled with a warm smile. "NOT TO WORRY, HUMAN, THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL PROVIDE THE BEST FOOD POSSIBLE TO CHEER EVERYONE UP!" During all of this Sans is being oddly silent, and seems to be fixated on you. "_Hold up._ He just brought up the fact that he attempted suicide. Why are we going to just blow past-" At that point your hand squeezes the side of the table tightly. That right there is a touchy subject, and you can't help but interrupt Undyne after she brings it up. "_Because it's none of your fucking __**BUSINESS**__, that's __**WHY**_." Your head whips around as you lash out, Undyne subtly recoiling and her head-fins wilting after your statement. Toriel takes two steps towards you and frowns with distaste, seemingly disapproving of your remark. "There is no need for such language or behavior, especially after such heavy subject-matter has been discussed." Your anger swells in your chest, bilious at the back of your throat before you lash out at Toriel for stepping in and disagreeing. "Oh, I'm so _sorry_ that I'm a little reserved, _**mom**_! Do I go prying into any of _**your**_ fuckin' lives?! Excuse me for not getting so personal!" In the heat of the moment your venom-laced comment causes Toriel's face to sour in further disgust at the retort. Papyrus' grin seems to falter as the argument continues, and your eyes dart over to Sans. His voice seems to be the only calm one in the room as he comments. "listen buddy, we're only trying to help in the way we know best. attitude like this isn't healthy for you or your SOUL."

Your brow involuntarily twitches following Sans' comment and after a heavy exhale through the nose you decide not to speak, only staring back at the skeleton casually leaning his skull on a hand at the table. The only thing that irritated you about him was the fact that he was right. There was no smugness, no holier-than-thou attitude, just a normal statement. Just as you manage to get some semblance of clarity Toriel continues the conversation. "He is right, Manny. Such negative thoughts can weaken and injure a SOUL, repressed or not." The goat-woman's tone is quiet but firm and matter-of-fact. With a full turn of your body you face Undyne and Toriel, responding in a not-so-quiet response through your teeth. "I'm not. _Repressing_. _**Anything**_." Even as you say that your chest burns and tightens, causing you wince. "I DO NOT KNOW HUMAN CUSTOMS VERY WELL BUT IT LOOKS LIKE YOU ARE HURTING YOURSELF EVEN MORE. PLEASE.. WE ARE ONLY TRYING TO HELP." Papyrus' comment causes your attention to snap towards him, the look of worry clear upon his face. Even you can't stand to see those puppy-dog eyes, and the longer you take it in the more your own face scrunches with regret and pity. "...I need to go for a walk." Almost immediately after you say that you start for the door, causing Toriel to take a few steps backwards. Undyne seems to get up quickly and joins her, shrinking the gap between you and peace-of-mind.

"Excuse me, please?" The two slightly tower over you, looming and staring down at you with seemingly distant faces. "Perhaps that is not the best thing to do right now, Manny. I am concerned that you may_... attempt _something." The moment she mentions that you reflexively take a step backwards. The idea that she may have an idea how you think causes your stomach to convulse briefly. The beginnings of fear show on your face Undyne only fans the proverbial fire. "The last thing I need is to regret trusting you, punk. If she's right, then there's no way I'm letting you out." Immediately your breathing quickens and as you frantically look around you in the deafening silence your fingertips begin to become increasingly numb. "Don't.. don't fucking touch me." Slowly and shakily you raise both your hands in fight-or-flight response, glaring at the two monsters blockading the only path to freedom. Once the sound of footsteps starts from behind your head snaps to the source; Papyrus.. He has his hands folded and is hunched slightly. "...PLEASE LET US HELP YOU?" As everyone in the room continue to encircle you every feeling seems to worsen, and with a final response you abruptly bolt forwards, attempting to wedge yourself between Undyne and Toriel! They instantly react by grasping each of your shoulders and attempt to pin you down. Only barely you manage to get a grip on the knob only to have your hand pulled away. "Get.. _**OFF**__..!_" As if things could not get worse you're body suddenly feels incredibly heavier. The two women let you go and you thump to your hands and knees, looking to your torso to see your SOUL. It's turned... blue..? Your breathing becomes labored before the normal color returns to you and your respective 'heart', and slowly, it begins to slide back into it's home. As the fatigue subsides you glance backwards only to see Sans staring at you with a single extended hand. "i, uh.. don't think it's the best thing either, buddy. i'm all for personal space, believe me. don't take this the wrong way but you're _definitely_ not doing yourself any favors by making a case like you just did." He lowers his hand with a sigh and you stare back at the ground before digging your nails into the carpet briefly.

* * *

The room fills with silence yet again as they all wait for your response. To further stall you sigh and take your time standing back up. "hey, if you wanted some space, all ya gotta do is ask. but, uh... don't expect to be left alone just now." The only thing you do in response is glare at Sans with frustration before swiftly storming up the stairs in an angry, albeit childish manner. Even now you're at least cognizant enough to realize that going into either of their rooms is not only rude but completely unlike yourself. Instead you choose to go into the bathroom, roughly pulling the door open and going to close it before realizing it stopped abruptly. When you turn you see Papyrus and Undyne holding the side of it. "No dice, punk. The doors staying open or it's coming off." The tall skeleton pinches the bridge of his 'nose' and closes his eyes before speaking in annoyance. "PLEASE DO NOT BREAK MY DOOR, UNDYNE. BUT YES, HUMAN. FOR NOW WE JUST REQUIRE A LITTLE PATIENCE. I MUST MAKE A BRIEF PHONE CALL, SO UNDYNE WILL WATCH YOU FOR A BIT." It's difficult to take in for some reason.. The notion that people who call themselves your friends seem to care about you as much as you do them. You were used to cold responses, to uncaring and calculating people. Kindness was something that felt 'wrong' to you. In the midst of your thoughts Undyne sits pretzel style again on the carpet with her back against the banister. "So, punk.. one-on-one alright with you?" Truthfully you were attempting to eavesdrop on Papyrus' call downstairs out of boredom but your eyes turn to her own, and after peering down from inside the bathroom you silently nod. "..Well, considering you were the only person that... well, 'saw' that, I guess so?" A noiseless sigh is heard as Undyne inhales and exhales. "I'm not saying your past is something to just move past. Hell, I can understand how much that could hurt someone. But.." Undyne seems to look at you seriously for a second. "If I can make a 180 after wanting to kill you, can't you do the same?" She beams a sharp-toothed smile at you and it receives a small smirk in response before you slouch, sitting on the closed toilet and starting to stare at the floor. After hearing footsteps up the stairs you see Sans, simply offering a quiet wave before resting an arm on the banister. "don't mind me." As your look over you spot Undyne about to say something and you interrupt. "It's... fine. It's fine, I guess. L-Look, this is hard. _Really_ hard. The prying was really aggressive and it got to me.. Regardless, I don't even know if I can re-create that scenario without you actually trying to kill me again, and I don't think Toriel or Papyrus would exactly be thrilled." Your lips curl into a half-smile for a moment from the joke, and you get a laugh out of Undyne before she responds. "Yeah, she really cares about you. Paps too. You're like, his third friend besides me and Alphys."

After the new name is mentioned you offer an interested tilt of the head. "Who's that?" The question causes Sans to chime in with surprising interest. "doctor alphys? oh man, she's the royal scientist of the underground. she's in charge of everything mechanical, electrical, robotics, you name it. her biggest task is to find a way to break the barrier, but even the guy before her didn't fare so well." Undyne balls a fist and energetically backs up Sans. "Yeah! She's been doing research on human society from everything that falls down here too! Giant swords, cat girls with magic powers, huge robots?! That all sounds AWESOME!" ...from the sound of it, you have a feeling that she might not like what's really up there and you can't help but smile in response. Sans oddly enough seems to be smiling just as much as if he too knows, but it might just be from the situation.

Conversation topics eventually become scarce, and you decide after a brief moment to stand up. "So, uh.." You sheepishly rub your arm after pausing, glancing to the side to avoid eye-contact. "..I guess we'll give it a shot, then?" It sounds more like you're asking, and once you look over you're surprised to see a somewhat-relieved face on Undyne.. Sans, too. "don't worry, pal. whatever happens or doesn't, we've got your back." The energetic fish-woman leaps to her feet and lunges towards you, wrapping a blue-muscled arm around your head and beginning to dig her knuckles in your scalp. "That's the spirit! NGAAAAHHHHH!" You recall the feeling of a 'noogie' all too well from your childhood friends, and before it can hurt further you manage to wiggle out of her grasp. "Come on, knock if off!" Abruptly you shove out of reflex but seem to be sporting the biggest smile as you briefly stumble. Undyne loudly laughs, and the laughter causes Toriel to call from downstairs. "Is everything alright up there, Undyne?" After you take a couple steps towards the balcony you peer over and offer a small wave. "Yeah, everything's alright! Be down in a second.-" You trail off and look over to Sans and Undyne in a slight panic and lower your voice. "Aw fuck.. I was such a _dick_! How do I apologize to her?!" The small stocky skeleton raises one 'eye-brow' and answers promptly. "uh... just say _'hey, i'm sorry'_? it's not that hard buddy." The response leaves you confused from it's simplicity. "You make it sound so easy!" He lazily nods at you which only elicits a groan of frustration, only to be interrupted by Undyne shoving you with one hand towards the stairs. "Come on, it's not that hard, punk! Just go!" She sports a toothy-grinned thumbs up, and once you look down the stairs you sigh. "Christ, fine..."

* * *

**Took quite a while for me to post that one! I figured I'd save the Q&A Bonus for the end of this 'book' so-to-speak. If you have any suggestions or comments please message me. :)**

**-RampantMemory**


End file.
